Love&Guns
by Daffy from The GoldenFreaks
Summary: Une nouvelle, une auteuse qui aime les histoires d'amour et de flingues, un don pour raconter les hisotires, de l'humour, 18 rivious égal zat !fic ENFIN terminée
1. La nouvelle

La nouvelle  
  
« _T'es sérieuse ?!s'écria Joey. Il va y avoir une nouvelle dans la classe ?  
  
_Oui, répondit Téa. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle mais il paraît qu'elle  
  
vient de France.  
  
_Super !s'enthousiasma Yûgi. Elle va pouvoir nous en apprendre un peu plus sur  
  
son pays !Il paraît que la France est le pays le plus visité en Europe !  
  
_Il paraît aussi que les françaises sont très jolies !remarqua le blondinet.  
  
_Sacré Joey !Toujours aussi pervers !répliqua Tristan.  
  
_Beuh, kess tu racontes ?Ch'uis pas pervers, moi !  
  
_On dit ça, on dit ça !répondit Téa.  
  
_Ben quoi ?  
  
_J'en ai fait l'expérience !  
  
_De quoi tu parles ?  
  
_A TON AVIS !!!!  
  
_Eh !Pas la peine de crier !  
  
_Au lieu de vous disputer, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous asseoir !Ca sonne !les  
  
interrompit Tristan. »  
  
Mme Kamiya entra dans la salle, suivie par une jeune fille brune.  
  
« _Bonjour les enfants. Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade :Hitomi  
  
Shinigami. Elle a vécu une dizaine d'année en France alors, si elle a des problèmes  
  
pour lire ou écrire, n'hésitez pas à l'aider. »  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune fille fronça à peine les sourcils. Soudain, Yûgi  
  
remarqua qu'elle le fixait. Ou plutôt, elle fixait son puzzle du Millénium. Mais, elle  
  
se mit à regarder ailleurs. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la place vide que lui désigna la  
  
prof et s'y assit.  
  
A la récréation, pratiquement toutes les filles se précipitèrent vers la  
  
nouvelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles s'éloignèrent d'elle en chuchotant  
  
entre elles. Yûgi et ses copains (Téa, Joey, Tristan et Bakura) vinrent la voir.  
  
« _Salut !leur dit-elle. Est-ce que vous jouez à ''Duels de monstres'' ?  
  
_Bien sûr !répondit Yûgi. Je m'appelle Yûgi et là c'est Téa, Joey, Tristan et  
  
Bakura.  
  
_Enchantée !  
  
_Pourquoi les filles sont parties ?lui demanda Téa. D'habitude, personne  
  
n'arrive à s'en débarrasser !  
  
_En fait, je leur ai dit que je déteste tout ce qui est en rapport avec la mode,  
  
la beauté et tous les autres trucs de filles.  
  
_Mais, t'étais pas sérieuse ?  
  
_Non, je ne l'étais pas. On va dire que je me fiche pas mal des apparences. Je  
  
préfère m'amuser.  
  
_C'est bien, en France ?demanda Yûgi.  
  
_Et y a des jolies filles ?fit Joey. »  
  
Hitomi sourit. Téa lui chuchota à l'oreille que c'était un vrai pervers et son amie  
  
lui répondit qu'elle savait y faire.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'Hitomi entra dans la bande. 


	2. Planification

Planification  
  
Ca faisait trois semaines qu'Hitomi était arrivée dans la classe de Yûgi. Ce  
  
matin-là, à l'heure de la récré, les garçons invitèrent les filles à venir jouer au  
  
basket avec eux. Téa refusa.  
  
« _Pourquoi tu veux pas jouer ?lui demanda Hitomi.  
  
_Parce que les garçons attendent que les filles sautent pour regarder sous leur  
  
jupe !lui répondit-elle.  
  
_Oh !Les sals pervers !Tu vas voir, je vais les provoquer !  
  
_Comment ça ?  
  
_J'ai mis un string !  
  
_QUOI ?!T'es folle !  
  
_Bien sûr ! »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elles regardaient la partie. Hitomi dit à une fille  
  
qu'elle aller la remplaçait. Alors débuta une lutte acharnée entre l'équipe adverse  
  
et la jeune fille. Elle courait si vite qu'on avait peine à la rattraper et quand on  
  
arrivait à la bloquer, elle se débrouillait pour passer avec une agilité  
  
extraordinaire. Elle arriva au panier, sauta (Téa ferma les yeux :« J'veux pas voir  
  
ça ! ») et mis le but. Tous les garçons (sans AUCUNE exception) étaient bouches  
  
bées. Hitomi quitta le terrain, complètement explosée de rire et retourna dans la  
  
salle avec Téa qui n'en revenait toujours pas.  
  
« _Comment t'as pu faire ça ?  
  
_Suffit de vouloir s'amuser !  
  
_Alors, c'est ça que tu voulais dire !  
  
_En effet, j'adore provoquer !C'est trop marrant de voir tous ces mecs  
  
complètement zigouillés parce qu'il n'ont jamais vu de fille nue !  
  
_Et toi ?T'as déjà vu des mecs nus ?  
  
_Évidemment !  
  
_Je m'en doutais !  
  
_Est-ce que je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ?  
  
_De qui es-tu amoureuse ? »  
  
Grand silence.  
  
« _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
_Je veux savoir. Et puis, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à l'avoir.  
  
_Mmh.alors, tu dis rien, ok ?  
  
_Parole de scout !  
  
_Ben voilà, je suis amoureuse de Yûgi.  
  
_T'es sûre ?Réfléchis bien !  
  
_Oui, j'en suis sûre !  
  
_Pourtant, tu te disputes beaucoup avec Joey !  
  
_Et alors ?  
  
_Quand deux personnes de sexe opposé se disputent beaucoup en étant amis,  
  
c'est signe qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, même inconsciemment.  
  
_Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas envie de te croire !  
  
_Mmh.réfléchis bien, quand même !A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre ! »  
  
C'est ce moment que choisirent Yûgi, Joey, Bakura et Tristan pour débarquer.  
  
« _Coucou les filles !fit Joey. Vous allez pas jouer au basket ?  
  
_Ben, en fait, on y est déjà allées, répondit Hitomi.  
  
_Vous y êtes pas allés, vous ?lui demanda Téa.  
  
_Non, il fallait que je téléphone à ma mère pour savoir comment va Sérénity  
  
depuis son opération.  
  
_Quelle opération ?questionna Hitomi. 'faut toujours que je sois la dernière au  
  
courant !C'est pas juste !Qui est Sérénity ?  
  
_C'est ma s?ur. Elle avait une maladie qui lui faisait perdre peu à peu la vue.  
  
Elle vient de subir une opération qui devrait la sauver mais elle a peur de retirer  
  
son bandeau, alors cette après-midi, après avoir acheté des cartes chez Yûgi et  
  
comme on finit tôt, j'irai la voir. On a prévu de se promener ensemble, vu qu'elle  
  
ne sort presque pas. »  
  
Toute cette conversation était parvenue aux oreilles de Seto Kaiba. Il se mit à  
  
imaginer un plan pour attirer Yûgi et le défier encore une fois à Duels de  
  
monstres :« Intéressant !Je pourrais enlever la fille, ce qui attirerait Joey chez  
  
moi, puis j'emprisonne Joey, ce qui attirerait Yûgi !.Je suis génial !Je n'ai plus  
  
qu'à savoir où habite cette fille et le tour est joué !. ».  
  
A la fin de la journée, après les cours, Yûgi, accompagné de Téa, Joey et Hitomi,  
  
rentrait chez lui. La converse' tournait autour de l'incroyable capacité d'Hitomi à  
  
savoir comment provoquer le monde.  
  
« _Mais comment peux-tu aimer faire ce genre de chose ?demandait Téa.  
  
_Ma pauvre fille, va vraiment falloir que tu sortes de ton univers fleur  
  
bleue !répondit Hitomi. Si tu veux pas te faire chiper tes mecs par des filles plus  
  
osées, tu vas finir vieille fille !Et je te dis, je connais personne qui aimerait  
  
mourir vierge !'faut vraiment être coincée !  
  
_Excuse-moi !Je suis pas du genre à courir après les garçons !  
  
_J'ai pas voulu dire qu'il fallait leur courir après mais que pour avoir un mec,  
  
'faut d'abord savoir si tu peux l'avoir, et, dans certains cas, 'faut utiliser le  
  
charme sinon, ça marche pas !  
  
_T'es sûre de ça ?  
  
_Ben ouais !  
  
_Alors, tu pourras m'apprendre ?  
  
_Bien sûr !T'as qu'à venir à la maison et je vais t'expliquer !  
  
_OK !On n'a qu'à commencer dès ce soir !  
  
_D'accord !  
  
_On arrive chez moi !les interrompit Yûgi.  
  
_Vous venez avec nous, les filles ?leur demanda Joey.  
  
_Non, 'faut qu'on commence dès maintenant !répondit Hitomi. »  
  
Puis, elle prit Téa par le bras et elles commencèrent à s'éloigner. Soudain, Hitomi  
  
se retourna, courut vers Yûgi, l'embrassa (=lui roula une pelle) et s'enfuit en  
  
courant avec Téa qui, s'étonnant elle-même, ne ressentit aucune jalousie, ce qui  
  
l'amena à la réflexion. Quant à Yûgi, il resta figé pendant au moins 2 minutes,  
  
tellement il était surpris par ce geste. « Bien !Après ça, Téa va se mettre à  
  
réfléchir VRAIMENT sur ses sentiments et Yûgi va grandir un peu. Quant à  
  
Kaiba, il devrait tomber sous le charme !.Je le vois.il est sur le point d'entrer  
  
dans l'immeuble de Sérénity.Laïla, à toi de jouer !. »  
  
What's happened ? 


	3. Une merveilleuse journée

Une merveilleuse journée  
  
Seto Kaiba sonna à l'appartement de Sérénity Wheeler. Il entendit  
  
quelqu'un qui marchait en tâtonnant (il a l'ouïe fine, le gars !) et la porte s'ouvrit :  
  
Ti aaamo,  
  
Tiamoti aaamo,  
  
Tiamoti aaamo...  
  
Seto sentit une flèche se planter au niveau de son estomac. La jeune fille était  
  
brune et portait un bandeau autour des yeux. Elle paraissait plus jeune que lui  
  
mais semblait sortir du royaume des anges.  
  
« _Qui est là ?demanda-t-elle. »  
  
Silence. Seto hésitait.  
  
« _Qui est là ?répéta-t-elle.  
  
_Euh.  
  
_C'est pas drôle !Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
_.Je m'appelle Seto. Je suis un ami de Joey.  
  
_Où est-il ?  
  
_Il ne pourra pas venir.  
  
_Oh non !On avait prévu d'aller se promener ensemble, cette après- midi ! »  
  
Devant cette être si fragile et si désespéré, Seto ne put résister.  
  
« _Ce n'est pas grave, il m'a dit de m'occuper de toi !répondit-il précipitamment.  
  
_Alors, c'est d'accord !Je veux bien me promener avec toi. Mais c'est vraiment  
  
dommage qu'il ne puisse pas venir. »  
  
C'est ainsi que débuta cette formidable après-midi ensoleillée de printemps. Ils  
  
allèrent au parc, mangèrent des glaces et des barbes à papa, discutèrent,  
  
rigolèrent de choses et d'autres et s'assirent dans l'herbe pour se reposer.  
  
Soudain, Sérénity dit :  
  
« _J'aimerais bien voir ton visage !  
  
_Alors, enlève ton bandeau.  
  
_Mais j'ai peur de ne rien voir !  
  
_Je suis certain que tu y verra. C'est impossible que tu n'y vois rien :comment  
  
un être aussi magnifique que toi pourrait mériter d'être aveugle ? »  
  
A ces mots la jeune fille se sentit vraiment rassurée comme elle ne l'avait jamais  
  
été auparavant et Seto se sentit complètement pitoyable mais secoua la tête :il  
  
ne voulait pas ressentir ça, PAS A CE MOMENT-LA !  
  
« _Seto, tu veux bien m'aider ?  
  
_Bien sûr. »  
  
De ses deux mains, il détacha le bandeau. Sérénity gardait les yeux fermés.  
  
« _Ouvre les yeux, lui dit Seto d'une voix douce et protectrice. »  
  
Elle entrouvrit un peu les paupières puis complètement et sourit.  
  
« _Je vois !C'est merveilleux ! »  
  
Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Seto découvrait deux magnifiques perles vertes  
  
pendant que Sérénity se noyait dans un ciel bleu. Des musiciens sur une estrade  
  
commençaient à jouer une musique entraînante.  
  
« _M'accordes-tu cette danse ?proposa le garçon.  
  
_Oui ! »  
  
Ils se levèrent et dansèrent sous un magnifique soleil enchanté.  
  
Sometimes I feel, oh yes, I'd move to  
  
Where all the shooting stars are gone  
  
With all of our wishes  
  
  
  
How could they bear, oh no, to carry  
  
Around the stupid human hopes  
  
So I'm gonna help, I will !  
  
  
  
Give me a key to lock  
  
The door to the secret paradise  
  
There are so many queuing up  
  
And I won't let them in  
  
Look at them  
  
They are cheeky  
  
They are never worthy to be saved  
  
  
  
Sometimes I feel, oh yes, I could do  
  
Almost everything I wanted  
  
And it makes me cry  
  
  
  
Lay your heart, lay your soul  
  
Upon my magic carpet  
  
Now we are flying  
  
To Venus just to kill sometime for tea, OK ?  
  
Remember, surrender  
  
There's nothing you can do 'cause  
  
Love's such a joke  
  
Like a little Jack-in-the-box, you know  
  
  
  
A little jack-in-the-box.  
  
  
  
Lay your heart, lay your soul  
  
Upon my magic carpet  
  
Now we are flying  
  
To Venus just to kill sometime for tea, OK ?  
  
Lay your heart, lay your soul  
  
Upon my magic carpet  
  
Now we are flying  
  
To Venus just to kill sometime for tea, OK ?  
  
Remember, surrender  
  
There's nothing you can do 'cause  
  
Love's such a joke  
  
Like a little Jack-in-the-box, you know  
  
  
  
Like a little Jack-in-the-box, you know  
  
  
  
Et voilà !Ils dansaient !Libres de toute loi, de tout destin !Mais ils  
  
ignoraient qu'à ce moment-là, une jeune française brune les observait avec des  
  
lunettes noires et se cachait pour que personne ne la remarque.  
  
Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Seto raccompagna Sérénity chez elle. En  
  
chemin, il lui dit :  
  
« _S'il te plaît, Sérénity, ne dis pas à Joey avec qui tu étais cette après- midi.  
  
_Pourquoi ?Tu es son ami !  
  
_Je sais mais il est très protecteur et très possessif !S'il apprenait qu'un  
  
garçon tourne autour de sa s?ur, il deviendrait vert de rage et il t'interdirait de  
  
sortir !  
  
_Bon, comme tu veux. »  
  
Dès que Sérénity fut rentrée chez elle, Seto s'enfuit pour éviter d'être vu par  
  
quiconque. A la maison, Seto se rendit direct dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur  
  
son lit en pensant à sa journée. Pourquoi avait-il fait tout cela ?Pourquoi ne  
  
l'avait-il pas ramenée chez lui comme il l'avait prévu ?Quel était cette chose qu'il  
  
ressentait depuis qu'il avait cette fille et qui ne le quittait pas ?Que se passait-  
  
il ?Soudain, il réalisa :« Non !C'est impossible !Cela ne peut pas être vrai !.Non, il  
  
faut que je reste calme !.inspiration.expiration.Voyons voir.quand je pense à  
  
elle.je me sens comme léger.et lourd aussi.bizarre.suis-je. ?Oui, ça doit être  
  
ça.être amoureux !Moi, avoir un c?ur !Ca ne m'arrive que maintenant !Je suis  
  
amoureux !.Mais c'est GENIAL !. ».  
  
Pendant ce temps, Sérénity tentait d'expliquer à Joey, sans trahir Seto,  
  
que sa journée avait été l'une des plus extraordinaires de sa vie. Quant à son  
  
frère, il était vraiment inquiet et n'avait pas su quoi faire.  
  
« _J'étais mort d'inquiétude !Où étais-tu ?  
  
_Avec un ami !  
  
_C'est lui qui t'a enlevé le bandeau ?  
  
_Oui !Il m'a redonné confiance !Et je me suis bien amusée !  
  
_Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu ?  
  
_Il m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir !  
  
_Mais qui ça ''IL'' ?  
  
_Il a dit que c'était ton ami !  
  
_Il t'a dit son nom ?  
  
_.N.Non, hésita la jeune fille. Il s'est juste contenté de me tenir compagnie.  
  
Il faut dire que t'étais un peu en retard !  
  
_C'est à cause de Yûgi, il n'en revenait pas qu'une fille puisse s'intéresser à  
  
lui ! »  
  
La conversation partit sur un autre sujet. Chez elle, Hitomi était seule. Elle  
  
attendait le retour de quelqu'un. Enfin, ''elle'' rentra.  
  
« _Mission accomplie, Hitomi !dit Laïla en enlevant ses lunettes et son manteau  
  
noir. C'est OK pour Seto et Sérénity !  
  
_Bien !On va voir ce qu'on va préparer pour les autres !répondit la jeune fille. »  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Rendezvous au Shanti

Rendez-vous au Shanti  
  
C'était un matin d'école -comme d'habitude-, Seto était tout seul -comme  
  
d'habitude-, Yûgi et ses copains étaient dans leur salle en attendant la sonnerie -  
  
comme d'habitude-, Téa et Joey se disputaient -comme d'habitude- et Hitomi les  
  
taquinait -comme d'habitude-.  
  
« _TU N'ES QU'UN SAL PERVERS !!!hurla Téa.  
  
_C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI T'ES SENSIBLE !!!lui répondit Joey.  
  
_HOLA !QU'EST-CE QU'ILS NOUS CHIENT, LA, LES DEUX  
  
TOURTEREAUX ?!C'EST PAS LA SAISON DES RUPTURES !!!les interrompit  
  
Hitomi.  
  
_TOI, TA GUEULE !!!lui répliquèrent-ils.  
  
_Holà !Cool !Je rigolais ! »  
  
Ainsi s'amusaient-ils à se chambrer et à se foutre des baffes (Joey et Téa, of  
  
course !). Seto, quant à lui, ne cessait de penser à Sérénity, cette ange qui lui  
  
avait offert un c?ur la veille et qui lui procurait un bonheur immense ainsi qu'une  
  
douleur indéfinissable !Tel était l'amour que Seto ressentait pour la petite s?ur  
  
de Joey, un de ses pires ennemis. Hitomi savait le lien qui unissait Seto et  
  
Sérénity mais elle se taisait pour éviter les ennuis.  
  
« _Eh !Regardez la tronche de Seto !chuchota Tristan. On dirait qu'il a un  
  
problème !  
  
_A mon avis, il est amoureux !répondit Téa.  
  
_Et de qui pourrait-il tomber amoureux ?Il n'a même pas de c?ur !répliqua  
  
Joey.  
  
_Ca, c'est ce que tu crois !Un humain normalement constitué doit, un jour,  
  
recevoir un c?ur !Méchant ou pas !fit Hitomi.  
  
_Arrêtez de vous disputez !s'exclama Tristan. On dirait des gamins !  
  
_C'est gentil, ça !riposta la française.  
  
_Au fait, Joey, est-ce que tu vas aller voir ta s?ur, ce soir ?lui demanda Yûgi.  
  
_Oui !Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous !Toi aussi, Téa !  
  
_Désolée, je travaille, ce soir !Je pourrai pas venir.  
  
_Ah ?Tu travailles où ?  
  
_Dans un nouveau bar, pas loin de chez moi, il s'appelle le ''Shanti''.  
  
_Ah ben, on passera te voir !Tristan et Hitomi, vous pourrez venir ?  
  
_Bien sûr !répondit le garçon.  
  
_Moi aussi !Mais c'est dommage que Bakura soit malade, il pourra pas  
  
rencontrer Sérénity !.Enfin bon, c'est pas grave, il pourra la voir une autre fois !  
  
_T'as raison ! »  
  
C'est ce moment que choisit la sonnerie pour sonner (logique !).  
  
Dans l'après-midi, Sérénity, qui suivait des cours par correspondance, était  
  
en train de penser à Seto en faisant ses devoirs :« Seto.j'ai appris que tu étais  
  
Kaiba, un des pires ennemis de mon frère.mais, même en sachant cela, je  
  
continue à t'aimer plus que tout !. ».Elle regarda son agenda et soupira :  
  
« _Holà là !Il faut que je continue de lire 'Roméo et Juliette ' !Voyons voir.J'en  
  
suis où ?.Ah !Voilà !Acte II, scène 2. »  
  
Elle commença à lire puis s'arrêta sur les célèbres paroles de Juliette :  
  
« _Ô Seto, Seto !Pourquoi es-tu Seto ?Renie ton père, refuse ton nom ;ou si tu  
  
ne le fais, sois mon amour juré et moi je ne serai plus une Wheeler. »  
  
Elle s'arrêta.  
  
« _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? »  
  
Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. C'était Seto. En se voyant, ils se  
  
mirent à rougir tous les deux.  
  
« _Euh.Salut !  
  
_Salut !.Entre !  
  
_Merci ! »  
  
Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Silence. Puis, Sérénity se décida à parler :  
  
« _Tu sais, je suis au courant !  
  
_Ah ?Comment tu le sais ?Je n'en ai parlé à personne !répondit Seto, un peu  
  
gêné.  
  
_Mais, c'est pas grave !  
  
_Ah.  
  
_Je comprends que tu m'ais menti. Si tu m'avais dit tes rapports avec mon  
  
frère, je ne t'aurais pas fais confiance.  
  
_Alors, on parlait pas de la même chose ?.Ouf !  
  
_De quoi tu parles ?  
  
_Et bien.  
  
_Oui ? »  
  
Leur c?ur se mirent à battre très fort.  
  
« _Alors ?s'impatienta Sérénity.  
  
_Je parlais.de mes sentiments pour toi !  
  
_Et. ?  
  
_Je sais que c'est impossible à croire mais.Je t'aime ! »  
  
A ces mots, la jeune fille ne se sentit plus de joie, elle se jeta au cou de Seto en  
  
s'écriant :  
  
« _MOI AUSSI, JE T'AIME, SETO !  
  
_C'est vrai ?Tu m'aimes ?  
  
_Mais oui, idiot !Je t'aime, je t'adore, je suis folle de toi !Je me fiche de ce que  
  
pense Joey !Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte !  
  
_Oh !Sérénity ! »  
  
Il la serra contre lui, ivre de bonheur. Puis, tout doucement, ils s'embrassèrent  
  
tendrement (Je verse ma p'tite larme, moi !C'est beau, l'amour !). Ils se  
  
câlinèrent encore pendant cinq minutes puis, malheureusement, Sérénity se  
  
rappela que Joey allait bientôt arriver.  
  
« _Seto.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
_Il faut absolument que tu partes !Mon frère ne va pas tarder à venir !On.On  
  
avait prévu de sortir, ce soir.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à me téléphoner. Je te promet de rester près du  
  
téléphone.  
  
_D'accord ! »  
  
Il lui donna son numéro personnel et s'en alla discrètement par l'escalier de  
  
service pour ne pas être vu. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Joey, Yûgi et Tristan  
  
étaient dans l'ascenseur et s'apprêtaient à en descendre. Ils vinrent voir  
  
Sérénity. Ils étaient là depuis un peu moins de cinq minutes quand le téléphone  
  
sonna.  
  
« _C'est Téa !Venez vite !On a un problème !  
  
_Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?répondit Joey.  
  
_On vous expliquera. »  
  
Hitomi lui arracha le combiné des mains :  
  
« _C'EST TRES GRAVE !!!RAMENEZ VOS FESSES !!!hurla-t-elle. »  
  
Et elle raccrocha. Ils rejoignirent Téa et Hitomi au Shanti où elles les  
  
attendaient en compagnie de.Mai Valentine. Celle-ci était assise à une table et  
  
pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que Téa la réconfortait. Quant à  
  
Hitomi, elle avait l'air très en colère.  
  
« _Mai !Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda Yûgi. »  
  
Mai ne répondit pas. Elle paraissait complètement abattue et portait des  
  
marques comme si on l'avait battue.  
  
« _Mmh.C'est trop dur. Je vais vous le dire.  
  
_Alors ?  
  
_Ben.en fait.elle a été violée !  
  
_QUOI ?! »  
  
Yûgi laissa place à son alter-ego, YamiYûgi. Celui-ci semblait TRES révolté. Il dit  
  
en serrant les dents :  
  
« _Je jure que si un jour je tiens celui qui a fait ça, je le tue !  
  
_Bien dit, ça !fit Hitomi. Mais, je le torturerai avant !  
  
_OK ! »  
  
Soudain, les trois types qui étaient assis à proximité se levèrent, sortirent des  
  
flingues et s'avancèrent vers le groupe tandis qu'une camionnette se garait  
  
devant le bar de façon à ce que personne de la rue ne voit ce qui se passe. Ils  
  
prirent Téa et Mai. Les garçons voulurent faire quelque chose mais les bandits  
  
menaçaient les jeunes filles. Puis, la porte du véhicule s'ouvrit et ils s'enfuirent à  
  
toute vitesse.  
  
« _MAI !!cria YamiYûgi.  
  
_TEA !!cria Joey.  
  
_MERDE !!cria Hitomi. »  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Préparatifs

Préparatifs  
  
« _Merde !C'est qui, ces types ?demanda Tristan alors que Mai et Téa  
  
avaient été enlevées.  
  
_Je les connais, répondit Hitomi.  
  
_Comment ça ?  
  
_Je vous expliquerai.  
  
_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
_Venez chez moi. Vu le genre de gars à qui on a affaire, 'vaut mieux s'équiper  
  
efficacement !  
  
_Mais.  
  
_Pas le temps, je vous expliquerai. »  
  
Il se mirent en route. Joey s'inquiétait pour Sérénity mais celle-ci assura qu'elle  
  
n'avait presque pas eu peur (c'est sûr !Avec un frère comme Joey !).  
  
L'appartement d'Hitomi était plutôt grand mais il n'y avait pas autant de  
  
luxe qu'il ne devrait :le salon possédait une télévision simple ainsi que deux  
  
fauteuils et un canapé ;il y avait une chaîne stéréo avec un bar américain à  
  
côté ;la cuisine ne possédait que le stricte minimum ;il n'y avait que deux  
  
chambres modestement meublées et la salle de bain était équipée juste d'une  
  
baignoire et d'un lavabo.  
  
En arrivant, la proprio prit une des quatre télécommandes (la plus petite)  
  
ainsi que son téléphone et appela quelqu'un.  
  
« _Laïla ?C'est moi !Ramène-toi immédiatement !Y a une urgence !  
  
_OK ! »  
  
Et elle raccrocha. Pendant ce temps, tous les autres s'étaient installés.  
  
« _Alors ?On fait quoi ?lui demanda YamiYûgi. Qui sont ces types ?  
  
_C'est un groupe de hors-la-loi qui sont recherchés morts ou vifs pour avoir  
  
commis les meurtres les plus horribles. Je crois que leur chef a participé à des  
  
massacres, des séances de torture, ce genre de chose, pendant que Pol Pot était  
  
au pouvoir, au Cambodge, dans les années 70. Il se fait appeler ''le Shogun'' mais  
  
son vrai nom est Fujitaki Kawamoto. et c'est un grand salopard !  
  
_Mais, comment tu sais ça, toi ?  
  
_Ma famille a eu affaire à eux quand j'étais toute petite, c'est pour ça que j'ai  
  
déménagé en France. Tous les gars qui font partie de ce gang international ont  
  
tous été jugés dans leurs pays mais se sont échappés pour ne pas affronter la  
  
peine capitale. Ils sont pas mal armés mais c'est un peu l'anarchie. Leur chef  
  
suprême, c'est le Shogun. Mais ils sont répartis sur tout le globe en gangs qui  
  
s'arrangent pour foutre le bordel un peu partout. Si on arrive à avoir le Shogun,  
  
ce sera le foutoir chez les méchants.  
  
_Ils sont combien ?  
  
_50, 100.je sais pas !Y a tellement de psychopathes sur cette fichue planète  
  
qu'on a jamais réussi à tous les localiser. »  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille brune avec des lunettes noires ''à  
  
l'américaine'' sur le nez entra. Elle portait un grand manteau noir et avait l'allure  
  
gracieuse des James Bond Girl. Elle enleva toute cette panoplie pour  
  
découvrir.un ensemble cuir noir et des bottes (évidemment !).  
  
« _Salut tout le monde !C'est quoi, le méga blème ?  
  
_Je vous présente Laïla, ma s?ur jumelle. Elle paraît fille de choc mais elle est  
  
très.spéciale !  
  
_Alors, quoi ?!Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?Où est Téa ?  
  
_Elle a été enlevée avec Mai par la bande au Shogun, lui répondit Hitomi.  
  
_Attends un peu !l'interrompit Joey. Comment ça se fait que tu sois pas au  
  
lycée, toi ?  
  
_J'en ai pas besoin !A la place, je fais quelques petits boulots.  
  
_Bon, on va pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, y a plus urgent !les interpella YamiYûgi.  
  
On fait quoi ?On va les sauver ?  
  
_Bien sûr, mais on a besoin de certains équipements et comme leur camp est  
  
assez loin et que j'ai pas envie de nous faire remarquer, il nous faudra un moyen  
  
de transport discret mais efficace ainsi que quelques portables mais j'ai pas tout  
  
ça !  
  
_Moi, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider !dit Sérénity.  
  
_Qui ça ?interrogea son frère.  
  
_Oh !Je vois !fit Laïla. Vas-y !Appelle-le !Il va pas résister !  
  
_Comment t'es au courant, toi ?  
  
_Je vous ai vus !  
  
_Oh !Pas bien !  
  
_Attendez un peu !De qui parlez-vous ?Merde, j'comprends rien, moi !fit  
  
Joey. »  
  
Sérénity prit le téléphone et alla à côté.  
  
« _Ben, si tu veux vraiment savoir, hésita Laïla, Kaiba est sous le charme de ta  
  
s?ur et on sait qu'il ne pourra rien refuser de sa part !  
  
_Comment il la connaît ?  
  
_T'auras qu'à lui demander, il arrive !l'interrompit Sérénity. Quand je lui ai  
  
expliqué la situation, il a dit ''J'arrive tout de suite !'' !  
  
_C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air bizarre, aujourd'hui !fit remarquer Tristan.  
  
_Si il touche un seul cheveux de Sérénity, je le castre !  
  
_Quand même !Tu vas pas nous faire une crise de protection fraternelle !se  
  
moqua Laïla. Et puis, ça lui fait du bien d'aimer une fille !Il est plus sensible,  
  
maintenant !  
  
_ALORS !ON FAIT QUOI ?s'impatienta YamiYûgi.  
  
_Du calme, mon pote !On attend Seto et je vous explique mon plan de  
  
sauvetage !  
  
_GRRRRR !  
  
_Yééééh !fit Laïla. Limite, 'faut qu'on l'attache avec une chaîne, le Yami ! »  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Kaiba arriva à l'appart'. En se voyant, Sérénity et lui se  
  
mirent à rougir grave mais, voyant la tête que faisait Joey, ils se retinrent de  
  
s'adresser le moindre sourire (même si c'était très dur !). Hitomi lui expliqua la  
  
situation.  
  
« _OK !De quoi a-t-on besoin ?demanda-t-il.  
  
_Tu viens aussi ?s'étonna YamiYûgi.  
  
_C'est la moindre des choses !  
  
_On aura besoin de quelques portables ainsi qu'une camionnette.  
  
_OK !J'appelle Makuba pour qu'il nous livre tout ça ! »  
  
Il prit son portable et tapa le numéro de son frère.  
  
« _Petit frère ?C'est Seto. Écoute, c'est urgent !J'ai besoin de quelques  
  
portables, une camionnette.  
  
_.des gilets par balles !l'interpella Hitomi  
  
_.des gilets par balles.  
  
_Et des hamburgers !termina Sérénity.  
  
_Pourquoi des hamburgers ?  
  
_Passque, pour après l'action !  
  
_OK !Va pour les hamburgers !  
  
_Dans ce cas-là, demande aussi du Saké !lui dit Laïla.  
  
_Pochtrone !On est mineurs !  
  
_Je m'en fiche !T'as qu'à dire que c'est pour les gars de la sécurité !  
  
_Bon, ok !Makuba, demande aussi des bouteilles de Saké !.Oui, oui, je sais, on  
  
est mineurs !.T'as qu'à dire que c'est pour les gars de la sécurité !.OK !A tout de  
  
suite !C'est bon, il arrive dans cinq minutes !  
  
_OK !Ben, ça nous laisse le temps de nous préparer !conclut Hitomi. »  
  
Elle appuya sur un bouton de la petite télécommande et des panneaux secrets  
  
  
  
s'ouvrirent sur tous les murs du salon.  
  
« _C.C'est quoi, tout ça ?demanda Joey.  
  
_Des munitions !répondit Laïla.  
  
_Mais, pour quoi faire ?  
  
_Faire des trous dans ces salopards de ''Shogunners'' !Venez choisir, 'y a  
  
d'excellents calibres !  
  
_Et si on se fait choper ?fit Sérénity.  
  
_Tu sais, ils sont recherchés dans le monde MORTS OU VIFS !Et leurs têtes  
  
sont mises à prix dans certains pays !Et c'est pas des tendres, c'est moi qui te le  
  
dis !  
  
_Alors, on risque rien ?  
  
_A part de se faire violer, massacrer, tuer ou torturer, non !  
  
_Bon.Je prends un 9 mm !  
  
_Prends-en deux, c'est mieux !  
  
_OK !  
  
_Sérénity ?!J'ai du mal à te reconnaître, là !fit Joey. D'habitude, tu es contre  
  
la violence !  
  
_Tu sais, même les anges aiment parfois péter les plombs !fit remarquer Seto.  
  
_Ouais !J'suis un ange démoniaque, moi !  
  
_Kaiba, t'as pas intérêt à influencer ma s?ur sur des combines malveillantes !  
  
_Tu parles !Avec moi, t'as plus de chance de finir psychopathe ou assassin  
  
professionnel que n'importe qui d'autre !répliqua Hitomi. Téa sait déjà manier la  
  
plupart de mes guns !J'étais au courant que le gang du Shogun n'était pas loin. »  
  
Chacun choisit ses armes.  
  
« _Bon, ben, il reste plus que les fringues pour les filles et c'est bon !  
  
_Comment ça, pour les filles ?!s'exclama Joey.  
  
_T'inquiète pas !répondit Seto. J'ai demandé à Makuba de nous en apporter à  
  
nous aussi !  
  
_Woah !Tu penses à tout, toi !fit Hitomi.  
  
_ATTENTION !C'est le mien !s'écria soudainement Sérénity.  
  
_Seto, t'as vraiment pas intérêt à la tromper passque sinon, tu morfles !  
  
_C'est quoi, cette histoire de tromperie ?fit Joey.  
  
_On verra ça plus tard, 'y a Makuba qu'est arrivé ! »  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Quand Sérénity apparut,  
  
Seto sentit qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes !Elle était habillée en cuir noir  
  
avec mini short+débardeur assortie avec la fermeture éclair au milieu, des  
  
bottes jusqu'aux genoux et des mitaines. Avec les 9 mm et la grande couette, elle  
  
avait le look parfait de la femme de choc :elle était magnifique !  
  
Le groupe monta dans la camionnette (« Non, Makuba !Tu restes ici et tu restes  
  
près du téléphone au cas ou on aurait des problèmes.Non, tu vas pas dans la  
  
camionnette !.Non, Sérénity n'est pas intéressée par toi !.Non, c'est trop  
  
dangereux, tu viens pas avec nous !. »fit Seto à son frère qui fut très pénible !).  
  
Puis, le véhicule fonça en direction d'un entrepôt désaffecté que leur indiquait  
  
Hitomi.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Opération :Libération !

Opération libération !  
  
Téa reprit peu à peu connaissance. Après être montée de force dans la  
  
camionnette, elle avait senti une odeur familière sur un chiffon qu'''on'' lui avait  
  
mis sous le nez. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas habillée comme avant :elle  
  
portait un kimono rouge avec des fleurs blanches dessus et était allongée sur une  
  
sorte de couchette. Mai était étendue à côté d'elle et portait le même genre  
  
d'habit qu'elle. Elle était endormie. Téa s'approcha d'elle.  
  
« _Eh !Mai !Réveille-toi !chuchota-t-elle.  
  
_Mmh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
_Je crois qu'on est prisonnières !  
  
_Quoi ?!Oh !Non !Je reconnais l'endroit !Nous sommes chez les gars qui  
  
m'avaient enlevée !Nous sommes fichues !  
  
_Comment ça ?  
  
_Nous devons servir leur chef, sinon, il nous fait croire qu'il nous libère et, en  
  
fait, ce sont les autres qui nous attrapent et ils font de nous ce qu'ils veulent !Et  
  
ce sont pas des tendres, j'en ai l'expérience. Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir.  
  
_Si tu as réussi une fois, on peut le refaire !  
  
_Je ne crois pas !Ils ne se laisseront pas avoir une deuxième fois !  
  
_Mais. »  
  
A ce moment-là, trois femmes entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
« _Notre chef bien aimé veut voir ses nouvelles femmes, dit l'une d'elle.  
  
_Et depuis quand nous sommes ses femmes ?se fâcha Téa.  
  
_Suivez-nous. »  
  
Elles les conduisirent à travers un immense dédale de couloirs pour finalement  
  
arriver devant un homme que Téa avait déjà rencontré :  
  
« _Hirutani !  
  
_Téa !Comme on se retrouve !  
  
_Vous vous connaissez ?demanda Mai.  
  
_Je suis une vieille connaissance de Joey et de Yûgi.  
  
_Salopard !Que vas-tu faire de nous ?  
  
_Je vous propose de devenir mes femmes bien sûr !  
  
_Plutôt mourir !!!  
  
_Pareil pour moi !  
  
_Tant pis !Blondasse, tu sais ce qui vous attend ?  
  
_QUOI ?!  
  
_Allez !Jetez-les dans ''La Fosse'' !!  
  
_Oh non ! »  
  
Quatre gars bien baraqués prirent Téa et Mai et les emmenèrent dans une sorte  
  
de hangar où une bande de fêtards se saoulait à la gnôle.  
  
« _Eh !Les gars !C'est le retour de la blondasse !  
  
_Ouais !Elle a aussi ramené une copine !Elle est trop sympa !  
  
_C'est pas comme la dernière fois !Sacré tigresse ! »  
  
Ils étaient une dizaine. Les gars leur amenèrent les filles qui se débattaient en  
  
devinant leur sort. Puis, voyant leur agressivité, l'un d'entre eux les frappa. Si  
  
fort qu'elles furent projetées par terre à environ un mètre. Les hommes  
  
s'avançaient lentement vers elles, menaçants. Soudain, un énorme coup de feu  
  
retentit et le gars le plus proche des filles tomba à terre, la tête trouée de part  
  
en part.  
  
« _J'suis un homme, moi !J'attaque pas les filles !  
  
_JOEY !!!hurla Téa. »  
  
Elle se précipita vers lui et tout le reste de la bande apparut derrière des  
  
caisses qui faisaient office de siège pour les fêtards :Yûgi, Tristan, Seto,  
  
Sérénity, Hitomi et Laïla. Mai accourut.  
  
« _Comment. ?  
  
_Hitomi et Laïla connaissent ces salopards et leurs planques, leur expliqua Yûgi.  
  
_Ici, c'est Hirutani, le chef !  
  
_KOAA ?s'exclama Joey. Je le croyais mort !  
  
_Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas causer, les interrompit Laïla, mais on va avoir des  
  
problèmes !Regardez qui arrive ! »  
  
En effet, une vingtaine d'assassins en tout genre (hommes, femmes) armés  
  
jusqu'aux dents s'avançaient lentement vers eux. Laïla tendit deux 9mm (des  
  
flingues) à Téa et Mai.  
  
« _Vous savez vous en servir ?  
  
_Ca n'a pas l'air très compliqué, lui répondit la brune.  
  
_T'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres !répliqua la blonde »  
  
Elles prirent les guns. Ensuite, la bataille commença :les méchants se mirent à  
  
avancer plus vite puis ils se mirent carrément à courir. La bande à Yûgi les  
  
attendait calmement. Hitomi lança le premier coup de feu avec son 45 (ça fait  
  
des gros trous, ça !) puis, ce fut à celui qui abattait le plus de méchants. Le corps  
  
à corps commença. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts :arts martiaux japonais, boxe,  
  
armes blanches, poêles.y avait de quoi s'amuser !Pendant, que Joey démontait  
  
trois gars à coups de poings et de pieds, Hitomi en découpait quatre ou cinq d'un  
  
coup à l'aide d'un sabre qu'elle avait subtilisé à un psychopathe moins fort qu'elle,  
  
Yûgi se débrouillait ('faut pas croire mais, quand ça veut, il est capable d'en  
  
défaire cinq d'affilé !), Téa et Mai profitaient de leur net avantage avec leurs  
  
guns depuis le haut d'un amas de caisse. Sérénity et Seto avaient carrément  
  
parié sur leur tableau de chasse ('faut bien s'amuser !). Laïla fut la plus  
  
imaginative :elle prit une poêle ainsi que son 9mm et alternait parfois avec une  
  
rapière bien aiguisée. Le combat dura dix minutes mais sembla durer une heure.  
  
A la fin, une mare de sang inondait le hangar. Hirutani apparut en haut de la  
  
passerelle. Quatre femmes l'accompagnaient.  
  
« _Tiens !Vous avez tous survécu !Les filles, allez-y ! »  
  
Les quatre femmes sautèrent de la passerelle et atterrirent devant les  
  
survivants avec des lames.  
  
« _Bon, Laïla, tu t'occupes de celles-là et moi, je prends les autres !conclut  
  
Hitomi.  
  
_OK ! »  
  
Elles réglèrent ceci en cinq minutes (les lames, ça les connaît !).  
  
« _T'as pas mieux, Hirutani ?fit Hitomi. Ou tu préfères que je t'embroche tout  
  
de suite !  
  
_Ouais !Descends, si t'es un homme !cria Joey.  
  
_Est-ce que vous réalisez que vous pourriez être les rois du monde ?répondit  
  
Hirutani.  
  
_Etre chassés par toute la planète ne nous intéresse pas !répliqua Laïla.  
  
_Je vois !Les deux héritières du Shogun se montrent ingrates !Tant pis pour  
  
vous ! »  
  
Il sortit une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. A ce moment-là, toutes les  
  
lumières du hangar clignotèrent cinq secondes puis, une des caisses s'ouvrit,  
  
libérant ainsi une bombe qui affichait.30 secondes !Hirutani en profita pour se  
  
défiler. Hitomi et Laïla s'approchèrent de l'engin infernal.  
  
« _Hitomi, tu sais comment arrêter ce truc-là ?..Hitomi ? »  
  
Celle-ci la regarda.  
  
« _TOUT L'MONDE DEHORS !!! »  
  
En dix secondes, ils étaient tous à l'extérieur. Tous ?  
  
« _Eh !Où est Sérénity ?s'inquiéta Joey. Tristan, elle était juste derrière toi !  
  
_Elle est encore à l'intérieur !s'écria Seto. Je vais la chercher ! »  
  
Il fonça dans l'entrepôt.  
  
« _Merde !Tout va sauter !s'aperçut le blondinet.  
  
_Laisse-le faire, lui conseilla Laïla. »  
  
Pus que quelques secondes.5.4.3.2.1.0 !« SBAOUM ! »Tout explosa !Les  
  
éléments se déchaînaient !.du moins, c'était le genre d'impression que nos gars  
  
eurent !  
  
« _Oh non !Ils n'ont pas pu survivre !s'horrifia Téa.  
  
_Meuh non !Regardes !Les voilà ! »  
  
En effet, une ombre sortait des flammes. C'était Seto qui tenait Sérénity dans  
  
ses bras. Il semblait venir d'un de ces films d'action où on croit à la fin que le  
  
héros vient de mourir dans une explosion et il réapparaît avec sa dulcinée en  
  
sortant des enfers !  
  
« _J'arrête pas de le dire :il est INCREVABLE !!!s'exclama Makuba qui venait  
  
d'arriver avec la camionnette. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'adore !  
  
_Alors, Joey, tu vois bien que c'est pas un salaud !fit remarquer Laïla. Laisse au  
  
moins ta s?ur l'approcher !  
  
_Bon, bon, d'accord !Je vais les laisser !Mais, si jamais il lui fait le moindre mal,  
  
je le tue !  
  
_Avant, je l'aurais castré !précisa Hitomi.  
  
_Oui, bien sûr ! »  
  
Seto arriva jusqu'à ses amis et Sérénity descendit de ses bras.  
  
« _Sérénity, ça va ?s'inquiéta son frère.  
  
_Oui !Grâce à Seto, j'ai pu m'en sortir !  
  
_Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
  
_Ah !Un bandit avait réussi à m'attacher et à m'assommer !Heureusement, Seto  
  
est arrivé et m'a tirée de là ! »  
  
Joey se tourna vers le ''héros'' :  
  
« _Ca me gène de te dire ça mais, merci, Kaiba !  
  
_C'était tout naturel !  
  
_Bon, et si on rentrait ?proposa Mai. Ca fait deux jours que je me suis pas  
  
douchée !  
  
_OK ! »  
  
Soudain, en se dirigeant vers la camionnette, Seto se plia de douleur. Sérénity  
  
(bien sûr !) se précipita vers lui. Il était blessé un peu profondément au ventre.  
  
« _Vous croyiez tout de même pas qu'on allait s'en sortir sans  
  
égratignures ?!s'étonna Hitomi.  
  
_Quand même !répliqua Seto. »  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Fiesta, fiesta !

Fiesta, fiesta ! 

Il était tard. Hitomi avait prévenu les parents de ses amis pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Sérénity s'occupait de la blessure de Seto (Évidemment !Et grâce à Laïla !), Téa soignait les égratignures de Joey et de Tristan, Mai prenait une douche et Yûgi réfléchissait sur le balcon de l'appart' des Shinigami. Il pensait à Téa et à Mai :« Merde !Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?Je me suis bien plus inquiété pour Mai que pour Téa !…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?…Non !Pas possible !Ca peut pas être possible !…Bon, après tout, c'est pas plus mal !…'faut que je lui parle !Ouais !Allez !Je PEUX le faire !…Merde !J'vais pas y arriver !C'est trop dur !Help ! ». Pendant qu'il choisissait, Laïla alla coller son oreille à la porte de sa chambre où Sérénity soignait Seto. Ce qu'elle entendit lui parut assez intéressant : 

« _Dis donc, petit vicieux, Téa m'a raconté ce que tu leur as fait subir lors du Death-T ! 

_Euh…ben… 

_Alors ? 

_...en fait... 

_Allez !Je rigolais !Je sais bien que t'as changé depuis l'époque !Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas sauvée et encore moins, embrassée ! » 

Là, Seto se sentit tout rouge et voulut se changer en petite souris !Et, bien sûr, Sérénity s'en aperçut : 

« _Holàlà !Tu nous fais le coup du gars qui sais pas quoi dire ? » 

Elle termina le pansement. 

« _Voilà !'y aura plus qu'à aller voir un bon médecin pour vérifier tout ça !Espérons qu'il ne posera pas trop de questions ! 

_Oui. » 

Une voix sortit du salon : 

« _EYH !LES HAMBURGERS SONT ARRIVES !!!! » 

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent 5 secondes…… 

Ils sortirent de la chambre à toute vitesse –renversant au passage Laïla qui écoutait à la porte-, se jetèrent sur la boîte qui contenait les fameux sandwichs et atterrirent derrière la canapé. 

« _C'est quoi ces goinfres ??demanda Hitomi. 

_Remarque, je les comprends !!répondit Laïla. » 

Puis, elle se je…pardon, se propulsa (c'est le synonyme de mon ordi !^^) sur les deux gloutons : 

« _RENDEZ-MOI MES CHERIS !!! 

_NAN !!!cria Sérénity, telle une gamine. » 

Seto se sortit de ce foutoir, un petit paquet d'hamburgers dans les mains. 

« _EYH !LES FILLES !DISTRIBUTION GRATUITE PAR-ICI !!! » 

Et il s'enfuit dans la chambre, poursuivi par les deux folles. 

« _C'est quoi c'te band'de tarés ??s'exclama Hitomi. » 

Joey, Téa, Tristan, Mai et Yûgi (qui venait de rentrer) étaient complètement médusés !Hitomi se dirigea vers l'autre boîte qu'avait pas encore été ouverte :celle du saké. 

« _Qui a soaf ? » 

Comme personne ne répondait, elle déchiqueta la boîte, prit une bouteille et commença à la boire. 

« _EYH !Tu m'en laisses, hein ?s'exclama Mai. 

_Crève ! » 

La blonde sauta sur le reste de la boîte et piqua…1…2…3…on va dire, cinq bouteilles, en ouvra une et la but. Téa lui en chipa une. 

« _Eh !Qui t'a permis de piquer dans ma réserve perso ??! 

_MOA ! » 

Et elles se saoulèrent toute la soirée pendant que les gars crevaient de fins (euh nan, faim !) et de soif et que les autres se faisaient une parthouse à trois !(quand même !'y a des jeunes qui regardent !On va dire qu'ils jouaient à saute-moutons !) 

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tous avec une bonne gueule de bois !Bah ouais, ya les gars qu'on finit par craquer, tellement ils étaient tentés par tant de bonne gnôle !Et les sauteurs se sont joins à la fête with de la bonne zique à donf (Véronique Sanson, Alizée, Starac', Popstar…enfin, sur de la bonne zique de fête !) et du bon saké à réveiller les voisins (pas de 7H à 9H comme le Morning Live !) 

_Ze inde !!! _

(euh…nan…pas encore…) 

Rectification :_To be continued…_


	8. Fatigué, j'ai la gueule de bois !

''_Fatigué, j'ai la gueule de bois !''_

Lundi matin, 8H15, lycée Domino... 

« _Ben, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les amis ? 

_Salut Bakura !lui répondit Yûgi d'une voix très endormie. Excuse-nous mais on a fait la fête tout le week-end ! 

_Je vois ça !fit son ami en constatant Joey ronflant, Hitomi affalée sur sa table avec Téa en guise de coussin et Tristan baillant toutes les 10 secondes. » 

Seto arriva et s'installa à sa table, avec, bien sûr, la tête dans le coltar. 

« _Il a eu la même idée que vous, apparemment ! 

_Euh, ben, en fait, il était avec nous ! 

_KOA ?! 

_Si te plaît, crie paaa !le supplia Yûgi. J'ai la gueule de bwaaa ! 

_Vous êtes graves ! 

_Wèèèèè ! » 

C'est ainsi qu'il passèrent leur journée dans cet état. Le soir, à la KC… 

« _Est-ce que vous avez trouvé une nouvelle secrétaire ?demanda Seto à un de ses hommes. 

_Oui monsieur ! 

_OK !Emmenez-la moi dans mon bureau ! 

_Oui monsieur ! » 

Le jeune homme alla dans son bureau. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. 

« _Oui ? 

_Monsieur, voici la nouvelle secrétaire. » 

En voyant la personne qui se présenta à lui, il sentit qu'il allait péter un câble (celui de l'excitation !). « KAWAIIIIIIIII !!!!!! »pensa-t-il. 

« _Laissez-nous !lança-t-il à ses hommes. » 

Ils sortirent. Seto s'avança vers la fille. Elle était vêtue tout en blanc :tailleur, veste et chaussures à talon. Toute la panoplie de la jolie secrétaire complice avec son patron ! 

« _Franchement, Sérénity, tu me fais grave penser à des choses ! 

_A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois mise comme ça ? 

_Je sais pas. Et je sais pas non plus pourquoi tu travailles ! 

_Maman a subi un accident de voiture. C'est pas trop grave mais il faut que je puisse alimenter les économies de la maison ! 

_Je vois ! 

_… 

_… 

_Bon, je commence à travailler ou on attends qu'il neige ? » 

Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Sérénity lui sauta dessus avant que Seto n'est pu faire un geste. 

« _Bureau de M.Kaiba j'écoute ?…oui…oui…je vais voir… » 

Elle prit l'agenda ouvert qui était sur le bureau et nota des choses tout en discutant avec l'interlocuteur. Seto en était la gueule béante comme un pathétique poisson qui manque d'oxygène. Après avoir raccrocher, Seto s'avança vers elle : 

« _Qui c'était ? 

_Un certain M.De Mesmaeker. 

_Holà !C'est un mec important !Il faut… 

_Ton affaire est dans la poche. Tu as rendez-vous avec lui samedi prochain pour signer les contrats ! 

_Il nous a fallu trois mois pour pouvoir le trouver et ça en fait 6 qu'on essaie de conclure !Et toi, tu règles ça en…2 minutes…oh, 3, à tout péter !Tu te débrouilles bien ! 

_Eh !Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! 

_Mmh… 

_Kwa ? 

_On pourrait… 

_…Faire des choses ? 

_…voui… » 

Elle se rapprocha de lui, doucement, trèèès doucement… 

… 

… 

« _Pas pendant le service ! 

_AAAAAH !Tu casses tout, là ! 

_Vi mamour !Hahahahaha !Mon service finit à 19H30. Il est 17H30. A 19H30, on pourra faire les choses, mais pas avant ! 

_AAAAAH !2H de torture !T'es trop cruelle ! 

_Oh oui ! » 

En bref, Sérénity finit tout de même par ''atterrir'' sur les genoux de Seto. Pendant qu'elle écrivait des lettres dictées par son copain, celui-ci fixait tour à tour ses yeux et sa poitrine, ses yeux et sa poitrine…et ainsi de suite jusqu'à…19H……29 !(« Zut !Ca y est presque ! ») 

« _Oh !Plus que 10 secondes ! » 

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1……ZEEEEEROOOOOOO !!! 

Sérénity posa son calepin…et Seto l'embrassa. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. 

« _Zut ! 

_Raté ! » 

C'était Makuba qui voulait prévenir son frère qu'il fallait rentrer. Finalement, Seto s'aperçut qu'il voulait encore rester avec Sérénity et décida de l'inviter à dîner. Elle accepta. 

Après manger, ils allèrent dehors, sous un magnifique ciel étoilé, et s'assirent dans l'herbe. 

« _C'est beau, hein ? 

_Oui. » 

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement en s'allongeant, leurs mains se baladant un peu partout sur leurs corps ardents. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie… 

« _Seto… 

_Moui ? 

_Ici, c'est pas très confortable…allons dans ta chambre… » 

Il lut dans ses yeux ce qu'elle désirait. Alors, il la porta jusqu'à son méga grand lit trois places et ils s'y étreignirent…ils en vinrent à se déshabiller mutuellement…jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien à enlever…C'est alors que la nuit flambante commença… 

_To be continued… _

_***_

_J'a ve des riviouuuuuuuuu !!!!_


	9. Révélations

Bon, j'ai eu du mal à continuer, c'est pas énorme, mais c'est déjà ça !

***

Révélations 

« _'tains !Ch'uis crevée !s'exclama Hitomi.*baille* 

_T'as fait la fête ? 

_Tout de même !Nan, il a dû se passer quelque chose. 

_Tiens !Bonjour Joey ! 

_Salut Téa !Salut les copains !Comment ça va ? 

_Oh !A mon avis, Téa va aller beaucoup mieux, maintenant que t'es là !Elle commençait à s'ennuyer de toi ! 

_KESSTUDI ? 

_Je dis seulement qu'il te tardait de l'engueuler. 

_Mouais…mouais…tu te rattrapes comme tu peux, hein ? 

_Oh !Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu voulais voir sa belle petite tronche de beau gosse ! » 

A ces mots, la concernée se mit à rougir très fort…Heureusement, Seto entra dans la salle à ce moment-là, évitant ainsi à Hitomi de la chambrer sur sa couleur de tomate trop mûre. 

« _Tiens, voilà notre grand romantique ! 

_hn… 

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

_… 

_Bah, pourquoi tu dis rien ? 

_… 

_Ah !Je vois tu penses à quelqu'un ! 

_… 

_Au fait, dit Joey à ses potes, je sais pas ce qu'elle a mais Sérénity est plutôt bizarre depuis le week-end dernier. 

_A bon ? 

_Oui. Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive. » 

Seto ne dit rien mais paraissait bien gêné. Soudain, Hitomi parut avoir une illumination. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, agita la main droite et porta l'autre à sa bouche. Puis, elle se rapprocha de lui avec un air malicieux et lui murmura : 

« _Alors, ça y est !T'es un grand, maintenant ! » 

Et lui, de répondre sur le même ton : 

« _Oui ! 

_Toutes mes félicitations !Mais j'en connais un qui sera pas très content d'apprendre ça ! 

_Euh…oops !Excusez-moi, 'faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! » 

Et il fonça tel un personnage de Tex Avery. 

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?fit Joey. 

_Si je vous dis émancipation, vous pensez à quoi ? » 

Joey, Tristan et Bakura rien compris… 

« _Téa ?Tout de même !Je t'en ai déjà parler ! » 

Téa parut un instant réfléchir intensément puis son visage s'illumina d'une lueur de révélation soudaine. Puis elle détourna doucement la tête avec un air hyper-gêné. 

« _Yûgi, t'as pigé, toi ?interrogea Joey, de plus en plus paumé. » 

Yûgi réfléchissait, lui aussi. Mais, comme il voyait pas, il voulut demander à son Yami. Seulement, il se rendit compte que celui-ci jubilait grave. 

*** 

Yûgi :Qu'est-ce que t'as ? 

Yami :T'as pas compris ? 

Yûgi :Nan. 

Yami :OK !Je vais t'expliquer! 

*** 

A peine trois secondes après cette interrogation, il écarquilla les yeux. 

« _Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » 

Il commença à tortiller son tee-shirt avec un air encore plus gêné que Téa. Et c'est là que YamiYûgi apparut en explosant de rire, ce qui fit sursauter (bond de trois mètres) Hitomi. 

« _Hey !Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?Je pige rien, moi !s'écria Joey, au bord des larmes de l'incompréhension, 

_WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WARF WHARF !!!!!!!!Prends le dico et cherche émancipation, tu vas voir ! 

_Et ça te fais marrer ?!s'indigna Téa. 

_Bah quoi ?C'est pas dramatique ce qui arrive à Sérénity !Je trouve ça plutôt plaisant, d'ailleurs. 

_Quoi ?QUOI ?fit Joey. 

_Je peux juste dire que Sérénity est grande, maintenant ! 

_Heing ? 

_On peut dire aussi qu'elle est épanouie !continua Téa. 

_Heing ? 

_Ou bien, qu'elle a passé le cap !finit Hitomi. 

_Je comprends toujours pas ! 

_OK !Ce soir, quand tu rentres chez toi, tu prends le petit Larousse et tu cherches à émancipation. » 

Mais la cloche sonna et tout le monde dut s'asseoir. Cours de français (littérature, quoi !). 

« _J'ai bien réfléchi, dit la prof, et j'ai enfin trouvé la pièce de théâtre que nous représenterons au festival des arts… » 

*SBLAFF !!* 

« _C'est pas la peine de s'évanouir !Vous n'y couperez pas !Donc…la pièce sera…*roulements de tambours*…LA BELLE AUX BOIS DORMANTS !!! 

_KYAAAAAAAA !!!! 

_Mlle Shinigami, que se passe-t-il ? 

_Euh…y avait une araignée sous la table ! 

_Bon. Reprenons. Donc, nous allons faire un tirage au sort. Vous allez tous marquer vos noms dans une case de la feuille accrochée tableau que voici. » 

Les élèves, un par un, s'exécutèrent (à la guillotine !Nan, je rigole !). Dix minutes plus tard, la prof enleva les caches. 

« _KYAAAAAAAAA !!!! 

_Mr Wheeler et Mlle Gardner ?Vous avez vu une araignée ? 

_En effet, juste au-dessus de votre tête, au plafond ! 

_WHAAA !!Où ça ? 

_Ah ben, vous l'avez fait fuir ! 

_Ouf ! » 

Un peu plus tard, à la récré… 

« _Pas possible !!s'exclama Joey. J'y crois pas !Je suis la princesse !Mais qui c'est qui m'a fichu un rôle pareil ? 

_Ben…Toi !lui répondit Hitomi. 

_Fichu hasard ! 

_Nan, je dirais plutôt que c'est le destin :toi en princesse et Téa en prince ! » 

Elle se tourna vers Seto. 

« _Et toi, c'est quoi, déjà, ton rôle ? » 

Seto, regard dubitatif… 

« _La fée rose ! 

_MWARF WARF !! 

_Tiens, voilà le côté obscur de notre roi, mon mari !fit la jeune fille. 

_Oah, c'est bon !répliqua YamiYûgi. 

_Tristan, tu sais quoi ? 

_Quoi ? 

_La fée verte te va à ravir ! 

_Heureusement que la fée bleue est Bakura, sans ça, je craquais ! 

_Pov' de vous ! 

_C'est qui, la méchante sorcière ? 

_Hanasaki. 

_Ca craint ! » 

Bon, j'ai la flème de continuer… 

_To be continued… _


	10. Répétitions

Snif !merci à tous ceux qui m'ont réviouvé sur la fanfict !Ca me touche !#_#fallait paaaaaas !!

***

Répétitions 

« _Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! 

_Non, tu dois le dire beaucoup plus méchamment que ça ! 

_VOUS ne VOUS en sortirez… 

_T'es pas assez méchant ! 

_Vas-y, toi, puisque tu es si forte ! 

_ahem…*se racle la gorge*…VOUS NE VOUS EN SORTIREZ PAS COMME CAAAAAAA !!!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!! » 

Hanasaki fit un bond de trois mètres tellement Hitomi lui avait fais peur. Toute la classe s'était mise d'accord pour que ce soit elle qui entraîne le chétif garçon pour son rôle de (très) méchante sorcière, Hitomi venant du pays de Molière, il était certain qu'elle avait pas mal d'expérience dans le domaine. Elle avait décidé que les répétitions gênantes ou difficiles auraient lieu dans son appart. 

« _Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ! 

_Je…je comprends ! 

_ Bon, t'essaieras de te faire peur tous les soirs devant ton miroir ! 

_D'accord ! » 

Hitomi se tourna vers Yûgi. 

« _Alors, ils en sont où, les deux autres ? 

_Ils y arrivent toujours pas ! 

_Quelle bande de nazes ! 

_C'est gentil, ça ! 

_C'était fait pour !Trêve de plaisanteries, il est temps d'intervenir !Je peux parler à ton autre toi ? 

_Bien sûr ! » 

''KAASH !!!'' 

« _Mi voici !Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? 

_Tu t'y connais, toi, dans le ''domaine'' ? 

_Le coup du Tac o tac ? 

_Oui. 

_Sans problème. Quelle est ma victime ? 

_Écoute-moi bien :… » 

Elle lui exposa son plan qu'il approuva sans problèmes. Ensuite, ils allèrent voir Joey et Téa qui étaient dans la pièce à côté pour répéter leur rôle. 

« _Alors, les tourtereaux !Comment c'est-y que ça avance pas votre blème ? 

_Oh, ça va, hein !renchérit Joey. 

_Bande de coincés ! » 

Téa leur tournait le dos, assise sur la table de la cuisine. 

« _Je l'embrasserai pas !!cria-t-elle. 

_Boh !Allez, tu vas pas faire ta difficile !lui dit Hitomi. 

_NAN !!YA PAS MOYEN !! 

_Bon… » 

Hitomi prit Joey par le bras et l'emmena dans le salon, laissant Y² et Téa seuls. 

« _Tu veux vraiment pas l'embrasser ? 

_Non. 

_Un beau gosse pareil ? 

_… 

_… 

_… 

_Pas d'idées bizarres !Je suis pas gay ! 

_… 

_C'est juste l'avis d'Hitomi ! 

_Je veux pas quand même !Ni lui, ni personne d'autre ! 

_Bon, ok, va pour le tac o tac ! » 

Et, sans rien rajouter de plus, il la pencha en arrière et lui roula le patin du siècle !(_attention !Ne piquez pas votre crise, c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !_)Téa s'indigna et lui mit une grande baffe dans la gueule ! 

« _Tu vois, c'est pas si désagréable que ça !lui dit-il en se massant la joue. Ya plus qu'à faire ça sur Joey ! 

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? 

_Ben, faut bien t'entraîner !Y a rien de sérieux !(_vous voyez !_) » 

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Hitomi ravie ainsi qu'un Joey écarlate et plus que choqué. 

« _Alors ? 

_Ca a marché ! » 

Puis, Y² et Hitomi chantèrent en cœur : 

« _LE BISOU !LE BISOU ! » 

Joey et Téa se regardèrent. 

« _C'est des malades ! » 

Puis, ils s'enfuirent dehors, avec leurs deux potes à leurs trousses : 

« _OOOOOOH !!ILS VONT FAIRE DES CHOOOOOSES !! » 

Pendant ce temps, à la KC… 

« _J'y crois pas !Tu vas faire une fée rose ?? 

_Ben…ouais ! 

_M…mm…MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! 

_S'te plait !J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça !N'en rajoute pas ! 

_Pov' de twa ! 

_C'est Miho Nosaka qui fait les costumes. 

_Dis-lui que je peux prendre tes mesures à sa place ! 

_Je crois que c'est déjà fait. 

_… 

_… 

_… 

_…KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! » 

Seto s'enfuit en courant, sa copine verte de jalousie à ses fesses !La course-poursuite se termina dans le bureau de Seto où nos deux tourtereaux s'enfermèrent seuls à clé… 

Voilà, j'ai p'us d'idées… 

_To be continued… _

_***_

Wah !Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chap !

Bon, vous savez où écrire vos com...

Biz.

LD


	11. Le retour des shogunners

Le retour des Shogunners 

Y² et Hitomi dansaient le tango en plein milieu de la salle de classe (en chantant en plus !Au secours !)Heureusement, ça n'avait pas encore sonné ! 

« _Ben, qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?demanda Tristan à Joey. 

_Oh !Laisse tomber ! 

_Ils se sont embrassés !!!crièrent Y² et Hitomi en chœur. 

_KOUA ?? 

_C'était pour les besoins de la pièce !précisa Téa. 

_Il n'empêche qu'après, vous aviez l'air très ravi !fit remarquer Hitomi. 

_Ouais !Et vous vous teniez la main ! 

_KOUA ?? 

_On a pas fait gaffe ! 

_Mouais…le réflexe de deux petits tourtereaux qui arrivent pas à s'y faire ! 

_Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? 

_Que vous tentez désespérément de cacher votre relation ! 

_Mais…Mais pas du tout ! » 

DONG ! 

« _Ouf !Sauvés par le gong !dit Joey. » 

En effet, la sonnerie avait sonné (je sais !Normalement, elle aurait dû faire Driiiiing mais vu qu'ils sont sauvés par le gong…) « Chiottes ! »pensa Hitomi. 

Au soir, tout le monde se retrouva chez Yûgi. Celui-ci ne cessait de sourire. 

« _Yûgi, qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ?lui demanda Joey, inquiet. 

_J'PEUX M'EN EMPÊCHEEEEER !!!!C'est mon autre moi qui pète les plombs ! 

_Oooooh !Pov' de twa !fit Hitomi. 

_Dis, Yûgi, ça te dit de faire une partie ? 

_Joey !T'en a pas assez de perdre ?répliqua Téa. 

_Je t'emmerde ! 

_En effet, tu m'emmerde ! » 

Joey lui piqua son sac. 

« _Rends-le moi ! 

_Viens le chercher !rit-il en reculant et en éloignant le sac de sa propriétaire qui essayait de le récupérer. » 

Hitomi et Y² virent là une occasion inespérée :Hitomi, l'air distrait et innocent fit un croche-pattes à Joey qui tomba en arrière. Y² fit de même avec Téa. Résultat :les victimes s'atterrirent l'une sur l'autre, la fille sur le garçon. 

« _Mééééé !Pourquoi j'ai pas pris mon Polaroïd ??!s'écria Hitomi. 

_J'vais chercher le mien !fit Y² en se précipitant dans sa chambre. » 

Et alors, tentant le record du monde du cherchage de Polaroïd, un vrai parcours du combattant, Y² sauta dans son étagère, prit l'appareil photographique instantané en question et se re-précipita dans le salon où Joey et Téa, ayant reprit leurs esprits, venaient de se lever. 

« _Merde !Trop tard !s'exclama Y². 

_Nana Nè-Reuh ! 

_Shit ! » 

Soudain, le téléphone portable de Hitomi se mit à sonner. 

« _C'est Mai ! 

_Je t'écoute ! 

_Viens vite chez toi, Laïla a été enlevée ! 

_KOAA ??On arrive ! » 

Donc, ils rejoignirent Mai chez les Shinigami. 

« _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? 

_Les gars de Hirutani sont venus et ont enlevé Laïla. Je m'étais planquée derrière la porte de l'escalier de service. 

_Il faut absolument aller la libérer !Mais, il faudrait du matos en plus ! 

_Comme la dernière fois, quoi ! 

_Ouais ! 

_J'appelle Seto, fit Mai. 

_OK ! » 

Donc, Seto et Sérénity ramenèrent leur fesses. 

« _Ben, Sérénity, qu'est-ce que tu fous fringuée comme ça ? 

_Comme tu le sais, Maman a eu un accident, alors je me suis convertie en secrétaire pour alimenter les économies de la maison ! 

_Ah ! 

_Hitomi, tu veux bien me re-prêter les fringues de la dernière fois ? 

_Bien sûr !lui répondit-elle en voyant le grand sourire de Seto. 

_Et les flingues ?fit Téa. 

_Et les hamburgers ?fit Yûgi. 

_WOW !On se calme !On s'équipe d'abord et ensuite, on va faire un tour chez les méchants ! 

_Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour savoir où ils sont ? 

_J'ai ici toute une liste des endroits possibles dans cette ville où ils se sont installés, Laïla devait les suivre pour connaître les lieux précis des plus gros de la bande ! 

_Dis, tu pourrais me refiler de quoi me changer, s'il te plaît ?lui demanda Téa. 

_Bien sûr !Sérénity va te montrer ! » 

Donc, les filles allèrent se changer pendant que les mecs choisissaient les armes. Quand Téa apparut en robe hyper-moulante rose (un peu comme le costume qu'elle avait eu lors de son emploi à la KC durant le Death -T) avec des gants blancs et des bottes ainsi qu'un flingue dans la main droite, le blondinet beau gosse, là, sentit ses hormones s'agiter dans sa tête. « KAWAIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!! » 

Donc, après s'être préparés et équipés, ils partirent sauver Laïla. 

_To be continued…_

***

Ouf !Chap 11 bouclé !

Thanks to Yume Kuroï et ses yamis ainsi qu'à Superanuk et tous les autres pour les rivious, ça fait plaisir !(comme y dit Jamel)

Biz.

Ser'.


	12. Magic Spirit

Yamato :Le 08/07/20/03. Le net marche pô depuis trois jours...so, c'est un miracle si vous pouvez lire ce chap !

Ser' :Yaaaaah !*baille*New chapter, ben, comme d'hab', a changé les persos complèt'ement (j'viens de me rendre compte du massacre !)Y a Seto qu'est même plus méprisant, y a Y² qui devient un vrai pervers (il se tape presque deux filles en même temps !) et Téa risque la mort à cause d'un démon...Comme m'a dit Carrie, la magie, ça fait un peu tiré par les cheveux mais comme j'ai tout massacré, je crois bien que maintenant, c'est pas trop grave !^^

Yamato :Les rivious...

Ser' :Uh ?Ah !Vi !T'as raison !*prend ses fiches*Yume Kuroi et ses yamis :Ben, voilà !Ze twelvez chapter et la proposition que t'as faites sur la riviou sur le 11° chap, ben, j'ai bien réfléchi, et c'est oui, en quelque sorte !Ah !Et j'attends avec hyper impatience la suite de PPC et si tu veux quelques chansons paillardes ou des chansons, tout simplement pour les massacrer, t'as qu'à me mailer !^^

Yamato :Je sens que je vais encore me faire massacrer dans c'te fic...

Ser' :Sungirl :Tu peux me dire ce qui va pas dans la story que j'arrange ça ?J'aime pas qu'on s'ennuie sur mes histoires !^^Mais, si t'attends des duels de monstres, ben, c'est pas la bonne porte !Si tu veux un peu plus d'amour, ben, y a qu'à demander et j'en met tout d'suite dans le prochain chap !^__________________^

Yamato :En espérant qu'elle va pas encore trop exagérer !

Ser' :Et maintenant, ze SUITEUH !!!

Yamato *rouge de honte*

***

Magic spirit 

« _On dirait qu'il n'y a personne !fit Hitomi en observant l'entrepôt désaffecté à la jumelle. 

_On fait quoi ?demanda Y². 

_On entre en douce ! » 

Ils entrèrent à pas de loup. Comme la fois précédente, il y avait pas mal de vieilles caisses. Hitomi en ouvrit une. 

« _WAW !!!Des lance-roquettes !!!Et des MP5 !Et des grenades !Quelle merveille ! 

_Non mais franchement…fit Y². Je ne connaissais pas ton goût particulier pour les armes lourdes ! 

_Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi !J'ai grandi là-dedans alors, à force… » 

Ils étaient tous regroupés. Soudain, une dizaine de gars armés jusqu'aux dents apparurent à l'étage. Ils les avaient encerclés en silence. 

« _Merde !On est pris au piège ! » 

Les gars les conduisirent dans des souterrains. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les murs se couvrirent d'inscriptions étranges. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle sombre éclairée par des torches sur les murs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une étrange table. Au fond, il y avait un trône sur lequel était assis un très vieil homme. 

« _Kawamoto !Le Shogun !s'écria soudain Hitomi. 

_Bien deviné, petite, dit celui-ci. Mais vois-tu je suis bien vieux et j'ai besoin de me régénérer. Ta sœur nous a bien servis ! 

_Comment ça ? » 

Un garde arriva, menaçant Laïla qu'il tenait fermement. 

« _Désolée, ma sœur !Ils possèdent un sérum de vérité, je n'ai pas pu résister ! 

_Que voulaient-ils savoir ? 

_Ils voulaient connaître parmi nous une fille vierge pour en faire offrande à un démon capable de régénérer les vieilles personnes. 

_Et ? 

_Ils ont choisi Téa. 

_KWA ???fit Joey. » 

En effet, deux gardes prirent la jeune fille en question et l'attachèrent solidement à la table à l'aide de chaînes.(KAWAIIIIII !!!!!!J'adore le SM !!!!) Mais les matons étaient trop nombreux pour tenter quoi que ce soie. Téa était perdue ! (Yume' :VIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!) Dix prêtres s'amenèrent et entourèrent la table tandis que le shogun leur faisait tête. Ils commencèrent la cérémonie, allumant des torches et des encens. Un trou noir (pas intersidéral) apparut bientôt, entouré d'éclairs, au-dessus de la table pendant que les prêtres récitaient des formules magiques. Hirutani, qui était présent dans la salle, se rapprocha de son chef suprême pour mieux savourer sa victoire. Après que le shogun aie été régénéré, il tuerait de ses propres mains Joey et ses potes. Un monstre made in Magic&Wizards jaillit du trou. Le shogun s'adressa à lui : 

« _Ô !Toi !Grand Diablo !Accepte cette offrande en échange de ma jeunesse éternelle !Prends-la !Elle est vierge ! » 

Un rayon traversa Téa de la tête aux pieds mais rien ne se produisit de méchant. Le démon fronça les sourcils. 

« _Je t'avais prévenu !dit-il. Je voulais une jeune fille vierge en échange de ta jeunesse mais tu t'es encore moqué de moi !Ca va te coûter la vie ! » 

Tout le monde, médusé. 

« _ATTENDS UNE MINUTE !!!cria Laïla au diable. Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas vierge ? » 

Tous les potes O.O, pas du tout au courant… 

« _COMMENT CA, ELLE EST PAS VIERGE ?????s'étonna Hitomi. 

_Oups !fit Joey, innocemment. 

_Aïe !fit Téa à son tour. 

_Et depuis quand ? 

_Ben…en fait, c'était au soir de la répétition ! 

_Ah ben !C'est pour ça que tu m'as pas téléphonée !comprit Sérénity. 

_Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivés ensemble, au matin !conclut Y². » 

Pendant ce temps, le démon en profitait pour détruire tous les méchants. Quand il eut fini sa besogne il voulut s'occuper des jeunes mais Hitomi et Laïla pointaient sur lui un lance-roquettes ainsi qu'une MP5. Il se résigna et retourna chez lui dans les enfers. Joey se précipita sur Téa qu'était toujours attachée. Il la détacha facilement à l'aide d'une épingle à cheveux trouvée par terre avec toute la force de l'habitude. Ensuite, il la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Laïla en avait la larme à l'œil. Aussi, elle lâcha son MP5 en disant : 

« _Waaaaaaah !C'est beau, l'amour ! » 

Et Hitomi : 

« _Ca me touche de participer à toute cette sentimentalité !*SHNIRFFL* 

_Dites, je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais je crois bien que le démon est de retour avec ses potes !les interrompit Mai. » 

En effet, le trou des enfers au-dessus de la table commença à se rouvrir. Tout le monde se regarda… 

« _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » 

Ils s'enfuirent en courant avant que les monstres ne reviennent. 

De retour à l'appart des Shinigami, Téa toujours dans les bras de Joey, idem pour Sérénity et Seto (c'est bô l'amour !Aaaaah !Love !Love !Love !), Hitomi téléphona au room service (même si y en avait pas) pour commander des hamburgers. Après quoi, elle se retourna vers Mai. Celle-ci la regardait aussi d'un air étrange. Puis, elles se tournèrent vers Y² qui les regardait en train de se regarder. D'abord, rien compris de ce que les deux femmes voulaient en le dévorant des yeux, puis, soudain, le vent divin ayant fait son œuvre, il fit marcher son neurone et se rendit compte qu'il allait devenir une pôôôôôôôôôôôôôvre petite créature en cavale. 

« _OSKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !!!!!!! » 

Ceci finit en course-poursuite dans tout l'appart. 

Un peu plus tard, les hamburgers arrivèrent. Laïla les prit puis appela les trois tarés précédents. Pas de réponse. Elle re-appela. Re-pas de réponse. Elle chercha un peu partout. Au bout d'un moment il ne restait plus qu'une pièce :la salle de bain. 

« _J'espère qu'ils sont pas… » 

Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir…Y², Mai et Hitomi affalées sur lui dans le jaccusy vide, complètement habillés (heureusement !). Le garçon paraissait bien satisfait car il semblât qu'il jouissait de cette situation dont énormément de mâles rêveraient. 

« _Ah ben c'est du joli !s'exclama Laïla, les poings sur les hanches. » 

Joey, Téa, Tristan, Sérénity et Seto passèrent leurs têtes dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

« _Dites, avant, c'était pas juste une baignoire ?demanda Sérénity. 

_Si mais on voulait profiter de notre fortune alors on l'a faite remplacée, y a pas longtemps, leur expliqua Laïla. 

_Ah ! » 

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. 

« _Tu y vas, frangine ?dit Hitomi. Je suis un peu occupée, là ! 

_On voit ça !répondit tout le monde. » 

Elle alla donc ouvrir. 

« _WAAAAAAAW !!!!cria-t-elle. 

_Quoi ?Quoi ?QUOI ? 

_Il m'a fait peur ! » 

Les autres se ramenèrent, même les feignards du jaccusy. 

« _EH !C'est Bakura ! 

_Salut les copains ! » 

Après les présentations (bah oui !Il avait pas encore vu Laïla et Sérénity) et les explications, ils décidèrent de manger les hamburgers et le reste de ce qu'il y avait le frigo des Shinigami. Laïla fit à Joey : 

« _Ah ben !Ca y est !T'es un grand maintenant ! 

_De quoi tu causes ? 

_Ben, le soir de la répétition ! 

_Ah oui ! » 

Soudain, un tilt apparut dans les yeux du beau blond qui se tourna alors vers Seto avec un drôle d'air peint sur le visage. Kaiba comprit qu'il avait compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre, c'est-à-dire, ce qui s'était passé entre Seto et Sérénity que Joey avait pas compris le lendemain. Le blondinet en question se mit à poursuivre le brun en question (c'est très coloré, vous avez remarqué ?). 

Ensuite, ils s'éclatèrent tous (dans les deux sens du terme au figuré !) à Magic&Wizards et Hitomi leur apprit à jouer à Magic L'assemblée. Vers une heure du mat, ils se dirent qu'ils fallait ptet aller dormir parce que le lendemain, y avait un pitit peu cours mais ils s'éclataient tellement qu'ils dormirent tous dans le salon, l'endroit le plus spacieux de l'appart. 

Une heure après l'extinction des feux, Hitomi, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, rejoignit Mai qui ne dormait pas non plus et qui prenait la fraîcheur du soir sur le balcon. 

« _Toi non plus, t'arrives pas à dormir ?demanda la française. 

_Ben, non. 

_Tu penses à lui ? 

_Oui. 

_Moi aussi. 

_… 

_Ca fait chier d'être deux sur le même coup. Mais, ne t'en fais pas !Je te le laisserai. 

_ ??? 

_Un de ces jours, il faudra que je parte. Je sais seulement que c'est dans pas longtemps. A ce moment-là, il sera rien sur pour toi. 

_Tu partiras où ? 

_Avec Laïla, on a reçu une mission :former des couples et c'est Cupidon qui nous donne nos cibles. Seulement, puisque nous sommes issues des enfers, nous sommes obligées de faire souffrir quelqu'un avant de partir et de finir le dernier couple. Je pense que cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Si on fait ce boulot, c'est pour pouvoir devenir des anges. 

_Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? » 

Hitomi fit apparaître une boule d'énergie lumineuse dans sa main. 

« _Nous étions démons mais nous avons été bannie des enfers quand on a commencé à faire le bien en amour. Alors, pour que l'on puisse aller au ciel lavée de toutes nos bêtises démoniaques, nous devons travailler pour Cupidon. 

_Mais, à quoi ça sert de faire souffrir quelqu'un ? 

_C'est comme une jauge :si on prend plaisir à faire souffrir, c'est qu'on est pas encore prêtes. Mais si on aime pas ça, alors Cupidon nous fera monter au ciel. » 

Mai, complètement bouche bée devant l'histoire de sa rivale… 

« _Alors, maintenant, je sais pas trop quoi faire. La jauge permettrait au patron de juger mais… 

_Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? 

_Ben…quand même un peu, oui ! 

_Alors, profites-en car je doute qu'aux cieux tu aies le droit de faire ce genre de chose. Quand tu partiras, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je viendrai. 

_De toute façon, il nous aime toutes les deux, ça se sens ! 

_Oui. 

_Et après tout ça, l'appart va tomber à l'abandon et je veux pas qu'il tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui ! 

_Si tu veux bien, je suis là !Il n'y a rien qui me retienne nulle part, alors… 

_Je veux bien te le laisser. 

_Super ! 

_Ainsi que la fortune, vu qu'on en aura pas besoin ! » 

Elles discutèrent ainsi pendant encore une heure. Au bout d'un moment, elles se dirent qu'elles allaient avoir du mal à se lever alors, elles allèrent se coucher et Hitomi en profita pour aller se mettre à côté de Y² qui était profondément endormi. 

***

Ser' :Et ouiiii !C'est bientôt fini !Je sais pas encore combien il reste de chap mais sûrement pas beaucoup, so...

Yamato :Le dessin où y a Y² et Hitomi en train de danser le tango est dispo sur simple demande à rg.cluseau@9online.fr.

Ser' :Vérifiez bien l'adresse car ya Shadow (je crois) qui m'a donné une fausse adresse alors il a pas pu recevoir ce qu'il m'avait demandé........Et bé non, Yume' !J'ai pas fait crever Téa !!!

Téa *sourire sadique*

Fans :Ooooooh naaaaaaan !*hyper déçus*

Ser' :Et je spécialise bien pour ceux qui auraient des pensées zarbies :JE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE Y² !!!!J'adore juste son genre gothique !Et pis, de toute façon, le mec le plus canon et sexy du manga, c'est Marik !Na !

Y² :Pas juste !

Marik :Niark Niark et, euh, ben, Niark !

Ser' *regarde Marik avec envies mal cachées* :'tains !M'excite grave, ce mec !

Marik *se sauve*

Ser' *le poursuit*

Yamato *jaloux*


	13. Formalités

Formalités 

Y² se réveilla. Il faisait encore nuit. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde dormait encore. Joey ne parlait pas, pour une fois. Le yami voulut se redresser mais s'aperçut qu'une chose informe était affalée sur son torse. Vu qu'il n'y voyait rien, il chercha à tâtons qui était sur lui. C'était Hitomi. Il prit sa montre. Il était 5h du mat. « Ouf !Encore 2h avant de se lever !Heureusement qu'il y a ce gros machin qui me prend pour un coussin, comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de me déplacer pour savoir l'heure… »Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille qui émit un petit grognement en se serrant contre lui : 

« _Mgngngnmgn…yamignmgn…temmgngnmgn… » 

Il se sentit tout bizarre. « Kéké l'a dit ? ». Il se rendit compte qu'il commençait sérieux à avoir froid, malgré la folle qui tentait de rester accrochée à lui. Il tâtonna avec sa main droite (la libre) pour essayer de trouver quelque chose. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre et il entre-aperçut Laïla qui prenait Bakura non pas pour un coussin mais plutôt comme une couverture. La seule et vraie couverture qu'elle avait prise la veille était celle qui traînait à quelques mètres. Elle était toute rose. Y² la prit et se la mit dessus mais sentant Hitomi qui se resserrait un peu plus, il la lui mit aussi dessus et elle cessa de trop le serrer. « Ouf !J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'étouffer !………Elle est vraiment mignonne, comme fille…Et si…?… »Il se rendormit sur ces dernières pensées, sous sa couverture humaine qui grognait un peu de temps en temps. 

7h. Tout le monde dans l'appart fut réveillé… 

« _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!! » 

…par un hurlement de la part de Bakura et de Laïla en même temps :ils venaient de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient dormi l'un tout contre l'autre. 

« _God…fit Hitomi à l'adresse de Y². Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi j'ai pas de réveil-matin ? 

_Ah…Ouais… » 

Elle mit l'index sur ses lèvres pour qu'il ne dise rien sur le coup du coussin. 

« _Bien dormi tout le monde ?demanda-t-elle. 

_Sans problème :avec Joey comme couverture, j'ai pas pu avoir froid, répondit Téa. » 

Y² et Hitomi ne purent s'empêcher d'afficher un très large sourire. 

Vu qu'ils avaient tout vidé la veille, les jeunes décidèrent d'aller prendre le ptit dèj au café du coin (je sais pas du tout si y a des cafés du coin au Japon mais bon, f'ra avec). Après quoi, tout le monde alla bosser :Sérénity et Seto à la KaibaCorp (réunion importante), Laïla et Mai aux boutiques (shopping) et tous les autres au lycée. Ca faisait la pire bande, devant le lycée, qui s'amenait d'un pas conquérant en cours, de gauche à droite :Téa, Joey, Y², Hitomi, Bakura et Tristan. Tous, sur leur passage, s'écartaient pour les laisser passer. Une fois dans la salle de classe… 

« _Quand on passe, les autres s'en remettent pas !sortit bêtement Joey. 

_C'est nul, comme blague ! 

_Je sais !C'est pour ça que je la sort ! 

_T'es bête ! 

_Oui, chérie ! 

_Salaud… 

_Poufiasse… 

_Ah !Non !Vous allez pas encore vous disputer ! 

_Pourquoi ?C'est marrant ! » 

Les autres **O.O'''**… 

« _Je ne connaissais pas les plaisirs de la dispute !dit Hitomi. (A vrai dire, moi non plus !) 

_Oh !Ca sonne ! 

_Belle déduction, Tristan ! 

_Merci ! 

_**-_-**''» 

La sonnerie ayant fait son office (elle avait coupé les têtes des élèves à la guillotine !), tout le monde dut retourner à sa place. 

A la fin de la journée, Laïla et Mai les rejoignirent à la sortie des cours, Seto et Sérénity étant très occupés par leur boulot (à mon avis, ils en profitaient plutôt pour…enfin, voilà, quoi !). 

« _Chiotte !'faut qu'on aille répéter la pièce !s'exclama Hitomi. » 

Y² et elle se mirent soudain à sourire en se souvenant de la dernière fois où ils avaient répété…Regards très lourds de la part de Téa et Joey envers leurs deux potes. 

« _Vous y allez tout de suite ?leur demanda Laïla. 

_Bah, nan, on a droit à une heure de répit, le temps de trouver des costumes ainsi que de la zique et de quoi boire. 

_De quoi boire ? 

_Bah oui !Si j'ai pas d'Ice Tea, je peux pas bien jouer ! 

_J'aurais dû m'en douter ! » 

Soudain, le portable de Hitomi sonna. C'était Hanasaki pour lui dire que la prof voulait bien qu'il change de personnage parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire peur. 

« _Vous connaissez quelqu'un de très méchant qui serait capable de faire peur à toute la salle ? 

_Oui, je vois bien quelqu'un, lui répondit Bakura. Mais il y a quelques risques… 

_T'inquiète !Les risques, ça nous connaît !  
_Même d'ordre surnaturel ? 

_Avec le démon qu'a failli buter Téa (pour le plus grand malheur de Yume') on finit par connaître les meilleurs moyens de vaincre les méchants ! 

_Bon. 'faut que je passe chez moi pour aller le chercher… 

_Bon, ben, tu nous rejoins à la salle ? 

_Ok. » 

Et il s'en alla vers chez lui. 

« _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…dit Téa. 

_''Tes sentiments sont justes, Obiwan, mais ne les laisse pas obscurcir ton jugement…''lança Laïla. 

_Uh ??? 

_Dis donc, frangine, t'as trop joué à La menace fantôme ! » 

Ils profitèrent de l'heure pour faire les courses. Un quart d'heure avant le rendez-vous, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient oublié la bouffe. Y² et Hitomi se chargèrent seuls (tous les deux…) de cette formalité. Quand ils revinrent, dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient chacun un sourire en coin. 

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait, ces deux-là ?se demanda Laïla à voix haute. 

_Peut-être des choses…suggéra Joey (sal pervers !!). » 

Et ils se rendirent à leur rendez-vous dans la salle de représentation. 

_To be continued… _


	14. Répet' number tou

Répétition number tou 

Salle de représentations de Domino, 18h. La classe de Yûgi et Cie préparaient leur pièce de théâtre, La belle au bois dormant. Mais Bakura n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il devait ramener quelqu'un pour faire la méchante sorcière. En son absence, ses camarades avaient décidé de l'y mettre au cas où son pote ne pourrait pas jouer. Dans tous les cas, Hanasaki ferait la fée bleue (ça lui va tellement bien !). Hitomi jouait quelques notes sur une guitare qu'elle avait trouvé dans les coulisses. Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Bakura apparut. Seulement, il paraissait bizarre, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Yûgi et ses copains le remarquèrent bien. 

« _C'est YamiBakura !Planquez-vous tous ! » 

Il ne dit rien. Il s'avançait juste dans la salle, calmement, avec un simple regard à vous faire envahir le sang d'œstrogènes. Hitomi l'observa un moment. Une petite inspiration tirée d'un bêtisier de sa connaissance lui vint à la tête. 

« _ Et YamiBakura est en train de rentrer dans la boîte, habillé d'un veston. Il enlève ce dernier et se frotte le corps, les femmes n'en peuvent plus et s'approchent de lui en dansant. La boîte de nuit est en feu, *crescendo* YAMIBAKURA VA MONTRER SON ZIZIIIIIIIII !!! 

_ZIZIIIIIIIIIII !!!ZIZI, ZIZI, ZIZIZI !!!! » 

Il regarda les deux folles dans leur trip puis il commença à descendre la fermeture éclair de son jean……Les filles, grosses, grosses, GROSSES sueurs froides………ET NAN !!!Il la referma. 

« _Quand même… » 

Les autres, complètement médusés… 

« _Oh !Rassurez-vous !Je veux bien faire la méchante sorcière… 

_Ca cache quelque chose !se méfia Yûgi. 

_Une folle est venue me voir dans mon anneau millénaire et m'a ordonné d'accepter parce que sinon, elle allait me priver de viande fraîche pendant un mois. 

_ ??? 

_Bah oui !Je peux pas me passer de viande :j'adore ça !Surtout quand elle est fraîche est crue ! 

_S'il te plaît !Je viens de manger !lui lança Téa. 

_Bah quoi ?C'est pas mal, la viande fraîche !répliqua Laïla. 

_… » 

Donc, ils commencèrent à jouer, à s'entraîner. C'est là que la costumière, Miho Nosaka, se mit dans la tête que tout le monde devait mettre leur costume. Laïla, Mai et Sérénity étaient assises sur des chaises où elles avaient écrit leur nom dessus avec la fonction en-dessous :Rationnement des Troupes. Alors, elles étaient là, avec leur chocolat chaud dans les mains…les persos arrivèrent donc, un par un avec leurs costumes. A la fin, Sérénity poursuivit Miho dans toute la salle parce qu'elle avait failli voir son copain à poil…Laïla, quant à elle, semblait perplexe. Elle regardait Ceux qui jouaient des rôles de femmes. C'était pratiquement tous des garçons. 

« _Ca fait quand même zarbi de voir toutes ces femmelettes sans poitrine !dit-elle. 

_On va arranger ça !lui répondit sa sœur avec un air de connaisseuse et en regardant Yûgi. » 

Celui-ci comprit qu'il fallait qu'il laisse son yami s'occuper de la chose. Donc, Y² apparut. Il partit chercher un truc puis revint avec un sac de ballons gonflables. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite… 

Donc, on pouvait voir tous les garçons avec une énorme poitrine. YamiBakura y avait échapper parce que sinon, il allait tuer tout le monde. 

« _MOI AUSSI !!!JE VEUX PARTICIPER AU CARNNAGE !!!hurla Laïla en entendant ça. 

_Elle est tarée ! 

_Nan !Pas possible ! » 

Continuage de l'entraînement. 

« _Mé !Pourquoi YamiBakura il a pas de maquillage et moi si ?se plaignit Joey. 

_Parce que son regard de psychopathe lui suffit !Et pis, arrête un peu de te plaindre ! 

_Beuh !*boude* » 

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde semblaient connaître son texte. 

« _OK les filles !fit Laïla à Mai et Sérénity. On a du boulot !'faut répéter maintenant la pièce en entier ! 

_Holà ! 

_TOUT L'MONDE EN PIIIIII-STEUH !!! » 

Tout le monde donc se prépara. 

« _Tout le monde est en place ? 

_OUIIIII !!! 

_OK !EN AVAAAAAAAAAAANT !!!!!!!!! » 

_To be continued... _


	15. Pouillage de conte ou la répétition

Ser' :WAAAAAAAAAh !!!!L'inspi est revenue !*trop contente*

Yam' :Et en attendant, ya toujours pas la suite de PPC !!!!!*pas content*

Ser' :Oh !C'est pas grave !T'façon, on lit pas mal de fics ailleurs aussi !;)N'empêche que PPC me manque bcp bcp !

Yam' :Bon, en attendant, vu qu'on a la flème de répondre aux rivious, c'est tout d'suite le chap !

***

Pouillage de conte ou la répétition

Laïla :OK !EN AVAAAAAANT !!!

Note, comme d'hab', tout ce qui est en _italique_ sont pas dans le script.

Narrateur :Il était une fois, dans un royaume loitain, vivaient un roi et une reine.

_Joey et Téa :*se regardent**chantent en coeur*LE BISOU !!LE BISOU !!(c'est leur ptite vengeance perso !)_

_Y² et Hitomi *se regardent**clin d'oeil**se roulent une pelle*_

_Joey et Téa :*pas compris*..._

_Laïla :Et bé oui !'faudra vous lever plus tôt pour emmerder Hitomi !_

_Joey et Téa *pas contents paske ils ont pas eu leur ptite vengeance perso*_

_Tristan :Alors, ben...ils sont ensemble ?_

_Laïla :Belle déduction, Tristan !_

_Tristan :Merci !_

_Hitomi :EH !Il m'a fait le même coup, l'autre jour !_

_Laïla&Hitomi *choquée*_

Narrateur :Ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant alors ils priaient pour en avoir un.

_Laïla :C'est qui qu'a écrit le texte ?_

_Hitomi :Bonne question !_

Narrateur :Mais heureusement, ils furent exaucés. La naissance du bébé fut fêtée par tout le royaume, tout le monde fut invité. Les trois marraines, des fées, se penchèrent sur le berceau.

_Mai :Les gars ?C'est à vous !_

_Seto, Tristan et Hanasaki *apparaissent en tutu rose, vert et bleu*_

_Les filles *MDR*_

Narrateur :La première dit :

Seto :_*rouge de honte*_Qu'elle est mignonne !Je vais lui donner la beauté et les cheveux blonds comme les blés !

Narrateur :La seconde :

Hanasaki :_*encore plus rouge que Seto*_Euh...elle...elle...

_Laïla :Allez !Active !Une fée émerveillée, ça hésite pas !_

Hanasaki :Je lui donne l'intelligence !

_Tristan :Visiblement, ça a foiré..._

_Laïla :Tu vois quand tu veux !_

Narrateur :La troisième allait dire son voeu quand un grand bruit se fit entendre. La sorcière n'avait pas été invitée et elle était noire de colère !

_Laïla :YamiBakura-chounet ?C'est à toi !_

_*SHBLENG !!* --vient de se recevoir une poêle dans la figure par le gars en question_

_Le gars en question :Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_

_Laïla :D'accord, chouchou !_

_YamiBakura :Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais la tuer !_

_Laïla :Alors, après la répétition passke sinan, tu vas tâcher ton bô costume !_

_YamiBakura *Boude*_

*projecteur sur la méchante sorcière qui vient d'apparaître*

Méchante sorcière :*air psychopathe scotché au visage*Krukruu...Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas invitée...Vous allez mourir...

_Sérénity :*chipote*Mé naaaan !C'est pas ça !Tu dois jeter un sort sur la princesse !_

_Laïla :Il faut que tu dises..._

_YamiBakura :Je sais mais je voulais faire un peu plus d'ambiance !_

Méchante sorcière :*s'avance vers le berceau*Finalement, je ne vais pas vous tuer mais quand cet enfant atteindra ses seize ans, elle se piquera à un rouet et elle mourra !BWAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA !!!!! *disparaît dans une fumée rosâtre*

_Laïla :Pourquoi la fumée elle est rose ?_

_Seto :*frustre*Mé !C'est MA couleur !D'abord !_

_Les autres O.O'''_

Narrateur :La reine était désespérée !

Hitomi :*s'effondre en pleurant*OH !Mon dieu !Quel malheur !

_Joey :*hyper impressionné*'tains !Elle joue bien !_

_Laïla :T'étonne pas !15 ans d'entraînement !_

_Joey :*re-hyper impressionné*Waaaaah...._

Fée verte :Minute !J'ai pas encore dis mon voeu !

_Hitomi :Dis donc, tu modifie le texte, là !_

_Laïla :Pas grave !C'est mieux !_

Tristan :La princesse ne mourra pas mais elle s'endormira dans un sommeil profond et seul le baiser d'un prince charmant la réveillera !

Narrateur :Le roi ordonna que tous les rouets du royaume soient brûler. Ainsi, la princesse ne pourrait pas se piquer. Mais les fées savaient que la sorcier....le sorcière....bref, la psychopathe était malin et ferait tout pour parvenir à ses fins !Aussi décidèrent-elles de la cacher chez elles, dans la forêt.

_Laïla :La sorcière, pas la princesse !_

_Sérénity :Euh....nan !C'est le contraire !_

_Laïla :.......*grosse réfléchure intense*......merde !_

Narrateur :16 années passèrent....ou presque. L'anniversaire n'était que dans quelques jours.

_Laïla :*grosse réfléchure intense*'faut vraiment que je corrige ce texte !Il est nul !*va voir le narrateur**lui pique les fiches**prend possession du micro*_OK !Donc, les trois bonnes fées embarquèrent la princesse chez elles in ze forêt pour plus de sureté. 15 années virgule 99 passèrent, l'annif' à la princesse était dans quelques jours.

_Hitomi :Aaaah !C'est mieux !_

_*apparition de Joey, les cheveux ralongés avec une longue robe...hum...rose et noire...avec aussi plein de noeux et du maquillage, le tout faisant bien tapette*_

_Yami :Oooooooh !Que tu es belle !_

_Joey :*rouge de honte*Ca va, te moque pas !_

_Laïla :N'est-ce pas !_Les fées avaient repris une apparence à peu près normale (PDG, élève récidiviste, gamin). Elles voulaient faire une surprise à leur petite protégée alors elles l'envoyèrent cueillir des fleurs dans la forêt où elle se mit à parler aux ptits zoizeaux et à chanter.

Joey :*shoote dans un pigeon*Bali Balo dans son berceau, bandait déjà comme un taureau...

_Tristan :N'importe quoi !_

Laïla :Le prince Philippe, qui passait par là, entendit la voix mélodieuse...

_Téa :Plutôt de casserole !_

Laïla :...de la princesse, ce qui l'attira à elle sur son bô destrier blanc !

_Téa :J'ai pas de cheval !_

_Laïla :On va dire que le cheval est en congé..._

Téa :OK !

Laïla :Donc le prince décida d'aller voir à qui appartenait cette voix de...de...enfin voilà quoi !En voyant la jeune femme, il péta un câble.

_Téa :C'est comment, un prince qui pète un câble ?_

_Laïla :Ca hurle à la lune comme un loup. T'as jamais vu Tex Avery ?_

_Téa :Nan..._

_Laïla :Paumée..._

_Téa :Mé !_

_Hitomi :On a pas toute la nuit, les filles !_

_Laïla :Donc, tu hurles à la lune !_

_Téa :Bon. Ahem*se racle la gorge*_AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Laïla :Mmm...elle y met du coeur !N'est-ce pas Hitomi ?Hitomi ?_

_Pas de réponse._

_Miho :Je crois qu'ils sont en coulisses..._

_En effet, le roi et la reine avaient profité de ce petit moment d'inattention (quelques secondes) pour s'éclipser en coulisses. Laïla les trouva par terre dans une positions très...hum...suggestive...et ils semblaient prendre un certain plaisir de cette situation................................................._

_Lecteurs O.O_

_Laïla :*voit sa soeur en pleine action et n'ose pas la déranger*d'accoooooooooord..........bon, j'espère qu'elle a pris sa pillule......*retourne au chantier*OK, donc, reprenons !_Le prince lui fit donc sa cour :

Téa :Ni à travers contrée par delà les montagnes ou même au bout du monde je n'ai point vu de femme aussi belle que vous !

_Laïla :'tains !Ca c'est de la déclaration !God !_

Joey :*fais la délicate*Oh !Que je suis touchée par tant de poésie, tant de romantisme !

_Sérénity :Ils s'y croient, en plus !_

_Laïla :Quand on le voit d'habitude, ça fout un choc !_

Téa :Dites, ça serait cool qu'on puisse dîner ensemble..

Joey :Ah ouais ?Quand ?

Téa :Ce soir !Vous et moi, seuls, devant Loft Story !

_Laïla :AAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!CA CASSE TOUT !!!_

_T&J :On t'emmerde !_

Joey :Ah ben,, 'faut qu'j'en parle à France Télécom, euh, pardon, à mes tantes, passke, sinan, elles vont péter un câble !T'as qu'à venir chez moi ce soir.

Téa :OK !Tu ask, tu wait la answer, tu me phone à zis numbeur et je come chez you !

Joey :Ok !You can count on mi !

Téa :Yes !Goodbye !

Joey :Bye !

_Sérénity :*tendance Anna Gavalda*Waaah !!!Mais Buffalo, tu speak le grand canyon !_

Narrateur :Les tantes, les fumeuses...euh fameuses fées, étaient occupées à préparer l'anniversaire de leur protégée.

Seto *coud une robe rose*

Tristan *tente de faire un gâteau digne de ce nom*

Hanasaki *fait le ménage**voit la robe rose*HE !!!!ELLE DEVAIT ÊTRE BLEUE !!!!*change la robe en bleu, on se demande comment mais il le fait*

Seto :Nan !D'abord, elle devait être rose !*re-change la robe en rose*

Hanasaki :Bleue !

Seto :Rose !

Hanasaki :Bleue !

Seto :Rose !

Hanasaki :Bleue !

Seto :Rose !

Hanasaki :Bleue !

Seto :Rose !

Hanasaki :Bleue !

Seto :Rose !

Hanasaki :Bleue !

Seto :Rose !

Bleue finira la robe.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la princesse. Les fée se planquèrent en 4° vitesse.

Joey :Ah !Je vous ai vues !

Fée bleue :Zut !C'est raté pour la surprise !

Joey :Quelle surprise ?

Les fées :SUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey :*bond de 3 m*AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!

Après l'ouverture du cadeau (la robe bleue), elle leur demanda pour son RDV.

Seto :Nan. Tu peux pas.

Joey :Allez, maman Seto !

_Laïla :Uh ???Tu sais que c'est ta tante ?_

_Seto :Nan, en fait, *prend une voix sombre et glaciale et ténébreuse*Je suis son père !!!_

_Joey :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!_

_***sur la planète lointaine, très lointaine avec des nuages dont j'ai oublié le nom***_

_Luke :*la main tranchée* Y a de l'écho, par ici !_

_***retour à la répèt'***_

_Tous *MDR*_

_Joey :Oh !Ca va !_

Seto :Nan, mais, t'façon, t'es la princesse et t'as été promise dès ta naissance au prince Philippe dès ta naissance.

Joey :WAK ???

Tristan :Bah oui !

Hanasaki :Et t'façon, on t'emmène chez le roi ton père dès maintenant !

Joey :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!_*s'enfuie en courant*_

_Seto :Ben..._

_Hanasaki :Alors..._

_Tristan :C'est pas grave, il est sûrement allé aux chiottes._

_Laïla :D'ailleurs, c'est plus à vous, c'est à YamiBakura._

_YamiBakura :Sauf que moi, j'en ai marre de jouer !_

_Laïla :T'as joué qu'une fois !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_YamiBakura :De toute façon, il est 8h du soir et vous devez rentrer !_

_Sérénity :*regarde sa montre*Oooooooh naaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!!é_è Pô juste!_

_C'est là qua Yami et Hitomi décidèrent de ramener leurs fesses, complètement épuisés._

_Hitomi :*crevée*C'est kwa ki se pass ?_

_Yami :*idem*C'est déjà fini ?_

_Téa et Joey :ILS ONT FAIT DES CHOOOOOOO-SEUH !!!!!!!!!_

_Laïla :Bande de gamins !Nan, en fait, on vient juste de s'apercevoir que c'est l'heure de rentrer passque sinon, les parents, y vont péter leur crise !_

_Yami :Ah ouais !Bon.*laisse place à son hikary*_

_Yûgi :Euh...y s'est passé quoi en mon absence ?J'avoue être un peu fatigué !_

_Hitomi :*rouge*Euh.............._

_Laïla :Des choses..._

_YamiBakura :Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerais bien rentrer, moi !_

_Laïla :*le tire à l'écart*Tu devais pas me tuer ?_

_YamiBakura :Ah !Oui !Sympa de me le rappeler !_

_Et, contre toute attente............................................._

_.............._

_.............._

_............._

_.............._

_............_

_..........._

_........._

_......._

_....._

_..._

_.._

_._

_.......suspens......._

_............_

_............_

_........._

_........_

_......_

_......._

_....planquez-vous tous............._

_........._

_............_

_............_

_..........._

_..........._

_......_

_.....il l'embrassa. En même temps, il laissa la place à son hikary qui en profita encore pluss en mettant ses bras autour de Laïla quio avait les mains bien baladeuses..._

_Les autres :O.O*étonnement profond*_

_Les deux tourtereaux les regardèrent et se mirent d'accord pour se barrer vite fait en courant le pluss vite qu'ils purent avant que les autres ne jazzent._

_Hitomi :Bon. C'est pas tout ça mais, si on rentrait ?_

_Yami :Excellente idée, ma reine !_

_C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tous chez eux après une dure journée d'effort (au moins trois mois !)_

_To be continued..._

***

Ser' :Et un autre chap de fini !^^

Yam' :Yume Kuroi va nous tuer...tu sais qu'elle adore YamiBakura....

Ser' :Mé naaaan !!!C'est Bakura qui sort avec Laïla, pas le yami !

Yam' :Pourquoi il l'a embrassée, alors ?

Ser' :c'est Bakura qui tenait plus et son excitation a atteint les sentiments de Yamibakura !

Yam' :Parce que ce spykopate de mes fesses a des sentiments ?

Ser' :Oui, comme tout être humains......COMMENT CA, SPYKOPATE DE MES FESSES ?????!!!!

Yam' :...

Ser' :On insulte pas le spykopate en question.

Yam' :Pourquoi ?

YamiBakura :*surgit de nulle part*Parce que je vais te tuer...

Yam' :...O.O....merde....

YamiBakura :...

Yam' :...

YamiBakura :...

Yam' :...

YamiBakura :...

Yam' :...

YamiBakura :...

Yam' :KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*s'enfuit en courant très très loin*

YamiBakura :*se tourne vers Serpentine*Bon. Maintenant que j'ai joué mon rôle, tu peux me donner mon cadeau ?

Ser' :Tout d'suite !Téa ?

Téa :Oui ?

Ser' :Y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir !*montre YamiBakura avec son artillerie à la main*

Téa :*sueurs froides**s'enfuit en courant*

YamiBakura :Pfft...t'façon, je la rattraperai....

Malik :Besoin d'aide ?

YamiBakura :je n'ai jamais besoin d'aide....par contre, ta moto m'intéresse....

Malik :Toi aussi, tu poursuis Téa ?

YamiBakura :Oui.

Malik :Monte.

YamiBakura *monte*

Malik *appuie sur le champignon*

Moto z'à malik :VRAOUM !!!*part à toute vitzesse avec Malik et YamiBakura dessus*

Ser' :...Ils vont bien ensemble, ces deux-là !

Yam' :*réapparaît tout essouflé*R/R....please...

Ser' :'fauit toujours qu'il soit là pour le dire !


	16. Le départ

Ser' :Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic jusque là.

Yam' :Surtout Yume Kuroi !^^

Ser' :Et je remercie chaleureusement Carrie Wetmore d'avoir publié cette fic sur son site. Dommage qu'il est fermé à présent, il était très bien.

Yam' :Et maintenant, la suite !

***

Le départ 

Une obscurité douce…un lit tendre…des draps fluides et chauds…un corps à caresser, à embrasser, à aimer…enfin !Après tout ce temps, ces jours d'espoirs et de déceptions, enfin !Cupidon lui faisait ce cadeau. 

Il était tout contre elle, dans son dos, et la tenait dans ses bras par la taille. Il dormait encore et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle était si bien !Mais il ouvrit les yeux, réalisa la situation et commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou tout en la caressant, ce qui ôta à la jeune fille un faible soupir. 

« _Bakura… 

_Oui ? 

_… » 

Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser à son tour et ils s'étreignirent encore pendant un moment… 

Un peu plus tard, retrouvailles à l'école. Ca faisait super choc de voir que tout le monde avait quelqu'un avec qui sortir. Il n'y avait que Tristan qu'était tout seul. 

« _Mais !Moi aussi, je veux une copine !T_T 

_T'inquiète !On va te trouver ça ! » 

Bref, c'était le pur bonheur, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ils passaient tous de purs moments de délires, et tout et tout…Mai s'était définitivement installée dans l'appart des Shinigami. Bien sûr, ils rencontraient parfois les shogunners mais depuis la disparition de leur chef suprême, c'étaient le bordel et ils étaient désorganisés, ce qui fit que l'organisation fut rapidement démantelée (au moins trois ans plus tard mais on y est pas encore). 

Six mois après toutes ces aventures, Hitomi sentit que le moment était venu. Elle et sa sœur regardaient leurs amis. Elles décidèrent de faire leurs adieux. 

« _Vous partez où ?s'inquiéta Téa. 

_Nous partons. C'est tout. 

_Mais…on se reverra ?demanda Yûgi. 

_Non. Nous ne pourrons plus nous voir. Enfin, la vie ne va pas s'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas ? 

_Mais… 

_Pas de mais…nous ne serons plus qu'un souvenir…Adieu ! » 

Alors, elles claquèrent des doigts et disparurent en même temps que leur souvenir dans les esprits de leurs amis. Ce n'était plus qu'un rêve. Mais Mai était la seule à savoir et respecta le marché qu'elle avait passé avec Hitomi. 

Laïla et Hitomi les regardaient, cachées dans une rue sombre.

« _Et pour YamiBakura ?

_Je crois bien qu'il y a une certaine Yume Kuroi qui va s'en occuper...;) »

Soudain, elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Elle brillèrent pour ne former qu'une. Elle était grande et vêtue en bleu. Une chanson passait alors, l'emplissant d'une sérénité profonde. 

_Never seen a bluer sky _

_Yeah I can feel it reaching out _

_And moving closer _

_There's something 'bout blue _

_Asked myself what it's all for _

_You know the funny thing about it _

_I couldn't answer _

_No I couldn't answer _

_Things have turned a deeper shade of blue _

_And images that might be real _

_Maybe illusion _

_Keep flashing off and on _

_Free... _

_Wanna be free... _

_Gonna be free... _

_And move among the stars _

_You know really aren't so far _

_Feels so free... _

_Gotta know free...Yeah ! _

_Please... _

_Don't wake me from the dream _

_It's really everything it seemed _

_I'm so free... _

_No black and white in the blue _

Elle continuait de les regarder.Et était fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait réalisé. 

_Everything is clearer now _

_Life is just a dream, you know _

_That's never ending _

Et était fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait réalisé.

_I'm ascending. _

Elle s'éleva pour rejoindre le ciel. 

Fin. 

***

Ser' :ET OUII !!!C'est la fin !

Yam' :Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu la fic, même si certains ne se sont pas montrer pour poster des rivious ^^

Ser' :Cette fic n'était vraiment pas sérieuse...

Yam' :C'était un délire du début.

Ser' :Et ne m'en voulait de mettre des happy end mais moi, j'aime ça et je vois pas pourquoi une fic se finirait mal !

Yam' :Surtout une comme ça....

Ser' :Enfin...happy end, entendons-nous, c'est quand c'est les héros qui gagnent...

Yam' :'faut voir sa définition de héros....

Ser' :...

Yam' :R/R de fin, please !^^


End file.
